Unexpectedly
by Onyx Angel Eyre
Summary: The students of Hogwarts thought Rich a little shy and quiet until Harry and his friends started to break him out of his shell they thought a holiday at Grimauld would be perfect and Rich agreed. A quiet vacation he thought....until he met Sirius SLASH
1. Nerves and Duels

**I'm hopin for some feedback on this, please please please lol. This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic so I am a little nervous about posting it here. Um...yeah all characters accept my OC are owned by J.K. Rowling and are soley her property.**

Rich sighed as he dropped his books down onto the cold stone bench there in the courtyard. It was a nice winter day, the sun was out so it didn't seem quite as cold and if he wasn't so annoyed with the amount of homework he had that night he might have taken a moment to enjoy it. Looking around he noticed his peers rushing off to...well be with their friends which made him let out another sigh. He was really having trouble forming any sort of bond with anyone, though there was a prospect in Harry Potter and his friends. He really seemed to get along well with them, forming a really strong bond with Luna and Hermione.

No, he wasn't attracted to them romantically, not even in the least bit. Not that he was saying that they weren't attractive girls just not his type...well cause they didn't have hairy legs and deep voices. Given, there were some girls with these attributes but he was attracted to men, you know with outside genitalia.

There were some attractive guys around but none that showed any prospect, Harry was straight, though he was really supportive when Rich came out like the rest of the group. Ron just wasn't his type either, a sweet guy but more very much the bumbling type not to mention totally in love with Hermione. He guessed Neville was sort of attractive, but again it fell down into that big oaf sort of standard that while very sweet just wasn't what he was looking for.

He was stirred out of his thoughts as he noticed Draco stalking across the courtyard towards him, that same smug look of self worship on his face. If he just wasn't so arrogant he could show promise but there was just no way anyone could compete with an ego that large.

"Well if it isn't one of Potter's little cronies" Draco snapped standing before him, flanked by the two lumps known as Crabe and Goyle.

"If it isn't what's his name and his henchmen who gives a bloody hell" Rich responded smiling sweetly.

"How dare you speak to me like that" Draco snapped, his drones creeping in closer.

"Yeah yeah, I am nothing more than dirt under your shoe...can we do this another time I'm really not in the mood to trade jabs with someone with sharp wit like yours" he grumbled, standing and starting across towards the main doors.

"Levicorpus" shouted Draco pulling his wand and beginning to point it. The smug look quickly faded as Rich spun quicker than him, his wand readied and the Expelliarmus charm flying towards him. There was what sounded like a wounded puppy noise as Draco landed firmly on his bum and his wand jetted from his hand.

"Don't jump into things you can't handle Malfoy" Rich snapped and continued towards the door.

After passing the fat lady he rushed into the Gryffindor common room and flopped down on one of the couches.

"Long day" Hermione asked as she emerged from the stairwell.

"And a Malfoy duel on top of that, this day could only get better if Professor Snape burst in confessing his undying love for me" Rich chuckled as Hermione suddenly snorted.

"I knew you secretly lusted for our teacher" she laughed out sitting beside him.

"Oh yes, I secretly dream of the chicken legs under that black robe" He practically cackled as Ron and Harry walked in.

"What's going on here" Ron asked confused.

"Rich was just talking about ways to get extra credit" Hermione grinned.

"And Hermione was telling me how she had already tried that route and how I was barking up the wrong tree" Rich laughed then yelped in pain from the slug to the arm from Hermione.

"I don't think we want to know Ron" Harry chuckled sitting in the arm chair in front of the fireplace.

"I think you two were just discussing what to get me for Christmas" Ron grinned smugly as he sat down on the floor across from the couch.

"You're on to us Ronald" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

"I was just telling her about a little run in with Malfoy, the annoying little git needs to back off sometimes" Rich sighed falling back into his funk.

"He didn't call you anything...um inappropriate did he" Harry asked worried.

"No, but thank you for worrying" Rich smiled warmly, Harry really was a sweet guy.

"So what are you doing for holiday Rich" Ron asked after a slight pause.

"Nothing really, staying here and reading I think" Rich replied, getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"You should come with us to Grimauld" Harry suddenly said, Ron and Hermione looking over at Rich nodding.

"I dunno, I mean wouldn't that be a bit odd" Rich answered biting his bottom lip nervously. He really did want to go, anything was better than being alone all holiday but he was worried that they were only being nice.

"Not at all, I'm sure everyone will love you" Hermione said walking over to him with a big smile.

"Well, okay" Rich relented with a soft smile.

**So there is the first chapter, I'm a whore for feedback so drop me some lol.**


	2. Tattoos and Goth Raves

**I got a creative burst tonight so I went ahead with the next chapter and I bet you can guess where the pairing is leading...yeah lol. Again, I am a total whore for feedback so drop me a line and tell me what you think and what I can do to improve, I take constructive criticism well but if you are just gonna flame out on me don't even bother.**

Rich was going crazy, the nervous person that he was, checking to make sure he wouldn't forget anything. He had put Dunders in her carrier with food and water and now was double checking to make sure he had all the clothes he would need.

"Are you almost ready, I owled mum and dad about you coming and they are looking forward to meeting you" Ron asked as he and Harry walked in.

"I just want to make sure I have everything, can I help it that I like to be prepared" Rich answered running over a list he had made.

"You actually made a list up" Ron chuckled.

"Sod off, okay I'm ready" Rich sighed, casting Reducio over his trunk and pocketing it. After waiting a moment for Hermione and Ginny they were soon on their way, sitting in the train peering out the window at the falling snow. Frost was lining the windows almost like lace and the scenery was looking rather...scenic Rich noted with a chuckle to himself.

"So why weren't you going home for holiday" Ron asked, then let out a yip as Hermione pinched him arm.

"Maybe its personal" Hermione scolded, glaring at Ron.

"My parents have trouble dealing with the fact that I'm a wizard, things tend to get rather tense at home" Rich quietly answered, his gaze turning towards the floor. Hermione got rather quiet herself, turning her face towards the window.

"I say we stuff ourselves full of sweets and forget all about exams and schooling" Harry smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Won't be a problem for Ron" Ginny chuckled at her brother's expense. The car stayed rather quiet for the rest of the trip till the five of them were soon standing on the same familiar platform.

"So good to see you Harry" Remus Lupin said walking up and pulling Harry into a hug, doing the same to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"This is our mate Rich, the one Ron owled his mum about" Hermione said introducing Remus to the teen.

"Professor Lupin" Rich nodded politely extending his hand.

"I'm no longer your defense teacher, please call me Remus" Remus smiled warmly, shaking his hand. Rich was already feeling better about this all, everyone was being so polite and nice, he just hoped the rest of the people were this way too. He followed the group out and then through the busy streets, he was very much a country boy and the big city always made him nervous. Not that London didn't have its charm but he much preferred his neighbors being more than an arm length away.

"Here we are, I suspect Sirius and the rest are awaiting us" Remus smiled leading them up some steps. Grimauld was certainly a charming and rather dark place, which he guessed made it even more charming in that gothic sort of way. All it needed now was a coffin in the corner and some severed heads...oh wait there they were leading up the stairs, yes this place was definitely fit for a goth rave.

"Welcome everyone" a woman said emerging from the end of the hall, with what Rich would only classify as life threatening breasts. Yep, she was definitely a mum with the way she pulled Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione into crushing hugs.

"Mum, this is Rich Eyre" Ron smiled, motioning towards the quiet and still rather frightened boy.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley, thank you for allowing me to join you all" Rich said blushing slightly, as he shook the woman's hand.

"I'll hear none of that, we always welcome friends" she smiled, turning and motioning them down the rather narrow hallway into the kitchen. There at the table was what he guessed was Ron's father, Fred, George and a man with long wavy dark hair. They were talking rather seriously but at the entrance of the group quieted down. Turning, the man with the wavy hair gave a great smile and stood to pull Harry into a hug.

"So good to have you here for the holidays Harry" he said, squeezing Harry tight.

"This is my husband Arthur, and Harry's godfather Sirius Black" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to the stove to stir an enormous pot. It was at that moment that Rich froze, his eyes growing wide at the mention of Sirius Black.

"Oh dear Harry, I believe my name precedes me" Sirius said rather nervously, staring at Rich.

"But, I thought you were the one that murdered the Potters" Rich gasped, looking around totally gobsmacked.

"No, that was all a lie Sirius has been loyal to the Order from day one" Arthur answered, taking a long sip from the cup of tea in front of him.

"Really, my only crime is the occasional flea" Sirius smiled kindly. Still a little wary Rich nodded, but then again if the son of the people killed was hugging the man it only made sense that he was innocent. Yes, this was shaping up to be a quiet interesting holiday full of criminals and magic, all it needed now was Dolly Parton and a family stuck in a snow drift in their mini van and this had Hallmark Christmas special all over it.

"Ronald, why don't you show your friends up to their rooms before dinner" Mrs. Weasley smiled, waving her hands towards the door. With an exasperated sigh Ron nodded and started towards the stairs, Rich and Hermione following. Again thanking them Rich closed the door and then fell back onto his bed with a sigh, closing his eyes as a smile formed on his face. Yes, this was much better than a drafty castle and total and utter silence for Christmas. He set to task at unpacking, pushing his trunk against the end of his bed and letting Dunders out of her carrier and feeding her.

Going back into his trunk he changed into some more comfortable clothes, much preferring jeans and a sweater over dress pants and a button up shirt any day. His mind, he found, kept racing back to the man in the kitchen though, Sirius Black. The stories he had heard were that the man was insane, a murderous psychopath, but that's not the picture he had in his mind. Sirius seemed so warm and charming, not to mention more than a little attractive. Okay, he chuckled, Sirius was sexy and there was no way of getting around that but there was an obvious age difference so Rich quickly put it out of mind. That was until the thought of that tattoo he had caught a peek at entered his mind, he wondered what exactly that design was on his chest and knew he wouldn't mind catching more than a peek at it.

**Hope you liked this chapter...and yes I know what you are all thinking but I bet you have ALL had the same thoughts lol.**


	3. A Hot Shower and a House Elf

**I am VERY pleased with this chapter, lol, I got to let my humor shine a little more. Again, feedback and no one has to die lol and thank you to the two lovely girls that reviewed me.**

Rich woke up with a sigh, looking around the room confused at first but the previous night came rushing back to him quickly so he let his head fall back against the pillow with a smile. Getting up and stretching with a yawn he slowly padded across the room towards the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as he could stand and stepping in. There was nothing quite like a scorching hot shower in the morning, very much like forcing all his senses awake with the threat of bodily harm. After running a brush across his teeth and through his long brown hair, being of different varieties of course, he opened the door and let out a blood curdling scream at the appearance of the house elf.

"Master Black sent Kreacher to make sure guest had towels this morning" he said in a snide little voice. Just then the door flew open and there stood 'Master Black' looking more than a little worried.

"Is everything alright" Sirius asked looking over at Kreacher, his gaze turning to Rich and locking on him.

"Um yeah, I just wasn't expecting to find someone in my room when I walked out of the bathroom" Rich replied and then turn bright red when he noted that all he had on was the towel around his waist.

"Please knock next time Kreacher, after all guests deserve their privacy" Sirius scolded the elf, all the while not taking his eyes off the boy before him.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Black family" said the cranky elf as he exited the room, mumbling to himself after he left the room. An awkward silence had settled into the room, much like how a mac truck settles onto a deer on the highway, and Rich found himself very interested in the floor. He wondered how it was that they kept these floors at their peek um...woodiest.

"I hope he didn't startle you to much" Sirius smiled, still frozen in the same spot.

"I'll be fine, he is a little scary and startled me cause you know after all who would expect to find a little man in your room after a shower...unless you were into that sort of thing and picked up circus performers in your spare time...not that there's anything wrong with that I just prefer guys taller with dark hair...like yours but I'm not saying you cause..." Rich rambled on, slowly turning redder and redder with each word it seemed. Luckily he was snapped out of his infinite ramble by a knock on the door and Harry's voice filtering through.

"Is everything alright" Harry yelled, opening the door a crack before coming in completely.

"Yes, it seems Rich was startled by Kreacher, but I do suppose opening a door to that surprise is enough to scare the hell out of anyone" Sirius chuckled, snapping out of his trance.

"If you two have had your fun I think I'm gonna get dressed now" Rich said sticking out his tongue at the two.

"Don't take two long, I'm sure Molly has almost finished breakfast" Sirius nodded warmly and left, pulling Harry along with him. Dropping down onto the bed Rich couldn't help but sigh a little, was he just imaging things or did Sirius just check him out? He might have been a bit of a shy book worm but he had been on dates before and knew how to read signals...sort of. Okay, so why lie to himself, he didn't know if guys liked him unless they came right up to him and screamed 'I love you' and had his name tattooed on their chest.

Hopping up he began the task of getting dressed, while a simple task for some, was an incredibly detailed task for him. He shouldn't wear that shirt cause it was to tight and if he wore it downstairs maybe Sirius would think that he thought that Sirius wanted him and maybe the stare was just out of shock of the situation, and there was no way in hell he would wear those jeans cause they were to low rise and Mrs. Weasley seemed like such a sweet lady and he was afraid he would give her the wrong impression and wow...now he was even rambling in his own mind. Shaking his head he slipped on a baggy sweater and some ripped jeans, that seeming like a reasonable selection to him.

"There you are, we were getting a little worried" Hermione smiled at him as he came out of the room.

"Sorry, its been an interesting morning" Rich sighed, falling back onto the door he just closed with a sigh.

"So I've heard, that elf really is a snide little thing isn't he" she laughed.

"God, I am just glad I had a towel on when Sirius ran in or I would have much rather just died on the spot" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come on, lets get going before Ron eats everything" she laughed grabbing him by the arm and leading him down the hall.

**So there it is, whatcha think?...hmm really...maybe you could submit that in a review lol.**


	4. Oatmeal and a Kiss

**Heres the latest, hot of the presses and it gets a little steamier. I would love some feedback people so drop me a sentence or two if you would please.**

Down the stairs and into the kitchen they found everyone gathered around a rather long table eating oatmeal, eggs, bacon, sausage, and sipping coffee and tea. Grabbing some bacon and eggs, Rich sat down with a cup of coffee and began to quietly eat as he listened to the conversation. His train of thought was cut short as he felt someone standing behind him. Closing his eyes he hoped it wasn't Sirius, oh please don't let it be Sirius Black he wished. Slowly turning around and opening his eyes a little he came face to face with Mrs. Weasley holding a spatula.

"Did I do something wrong" he asked confused.

"A growing boy like you needs more than just eggs and bacon, you need something that sticks to your ribs like oatmeal" she said placing a bowl of the bubbling paste in front of him.

"I really don't like oatmeal" he responded with a gulp, staring down into the bowl.

"Nonsense, its good for you" she replied walking away. Picking up his spoon he cautiously poked it, almost afraid it would scream out in agony and then attack him. Getting a large spoonful he brought it up to his mouth, well it was now or never he thought. Swallowing he thought that this is what wallpaper paste must taste like, only warm. He heard a chuckle and looked at the end of the table to see Sirius giving him a grin, a sparkle in his eye. Noting the empty bowl in front of the man he got a brilliant idea, raising his wand he quietly said Accio Bowl, while pointing at Sirius's bowl and at the same time pushing his bowl quickly across the table to the man.

"All done Mrs. Weasley" Rich smiled sweetly at the woman as she walked towards him.

"Very good, you could take lesson from the boy Sirius" she said scolding the man who had a shocked look on his face still.

"You do realize that you just started a war, Padfoot hates oatmeal" Remus chuckled from behind a paper across from him. Rich could only grin more before blowing a raspberry at the still sulking Sirius and leaving the room. Walking into the study he found Harry looking out a window deep in thought, not unusual for the him but still Rich couldn't help but wonder.

"Anything I could help with" Rich asked walking over to stand next to him.

"No, something I have to deal with by myself" Harry sighed, before walking out of the room. This was becoming a regular occurrence with Harry, he would appear so depressed and when asked about it would retreat even more. He was carrying a lot on his shoulders but Rich hoped he would figure out that he didn't have to carry it alone.

"You sneaky little brat" suddenly rang through the room, scaring the hell out of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Rich replied sweetly turning around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Right, you bloody little git" Sirius grinned, betraying his angry tone.

"Well you started it, laughing at me pain" Rich said laying on the dramatics, laying across a sofa looking forlorn.

"You realize that I will get back at you don't you" chuckled the man, pointing at the boy.

"I look forward to it" Rich smirked, then suddenly mentally smack himself. What the hell did he just say, sounded like he was throwing himself at the man, visions of handcuffs and dairy like whipped topping sprang to his mind as well as a large amount of blood to his cheeks.

"Just you wait" Sirius chuckled slowly leaving the room. Rich continued to lay there on the sofa, deep within thought of what exactly was going on and if it really wasn't all just a figment of his imagination.

"What's got you all in a quandary" Hermione chuckled as she and Ron walked in.

"Nothing important, just a little worried about Harry" the boy lied, well it wasn't all a lie so purgatory was held of yet again.

"He has been rather moody lately" Ron agreed.

"Well think about everything that he's got on his shoulders" Hermione scolded, which quite frankly she was exceptionally good at.

"Tell me, are you really an old woman that was shrunk in the wash" Rich chuckled, Ron biting back a laugh.

"Go to hell you foul git" she sneered at him, Rich responding with by sticking out his tongue. Deciding that a good read sounded good right about now he hopped up and climbed the stairs, listening to Remus talk to Harry in his room at the top of the stairs. Chocolate was of course mentioned, which Rich couldn't help but chuckle about. He secretly wondered if Remus had a chocolate factory somewhere with the way he gave away the stuff, coming short of stuffing it in peoples mouths and rubbing their throats to make sure they swallowed it.

Coming to his door he became rather confused to see it open a crack, sure he had closed it. Opening it slowly he found the room empty, shrugging it off as a mistake. Walking over to a bookcase he began to leaf through the books trying to find something that looked interesting when he heard the sound of a growling dog. Turning around very slowly he found a black dog with teeth bared standing next to his bed. Looking over to the door he wondered if he could get out of the room in one piece, trying to come up with some sort of James Bond like plan that would include gymnastic moves that just were in his bag of tricks. His gaze suddenly snapped to the dog as it took a lunge at him, squeezing his eyes tight he waiting for the bite, and wait. After a second or two he opened his eyes to find a pair of dark eyes staring back into his.

"I told you I would get you back" Sirius grinned.

"You bloody wanker" Rich growled, then suddenly became very aware as to how close the two were. He could feel Sirius's breath on his skin and if he moved forward a millimeter their noses would bump.

"Think I was gonna bite you" Sirius asked with a teasing tone. Rich could only nodded, his throat long since run dry. Was it possible for those brown eyes to get deeper cause it felt like Rich was falling into them, and then he felt lips brush against him. Falling back against the bookcase a little he suddenly felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him against the man. Lips were pressing against his and he felt a tongue invade his mouth, his eyes closed tight he let out a whimper and then it was suddenly over.

"I'm sorry" Sirius said suddenly rushing out of the room leaving Rich to fall on his ass down in front of the bookcase. What the hell had just happened, he wondered with big eyes? Oh my god, did he just describe something as falling into a man's eyes? Oh lord, he needed to be taken out and flogged for that Daniel Steele like line.

**There we go, so whatcha think? Come on, take the time to leave me some feedback...please?**


	5. Dreams and Death Hole

**It got a little racier so I upped the rating, I would love some feedback people so come on and drop me some.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel hot breath on his chest as lips kissed lower and lower down his body, his head tilting back to let a whimper escape as he felt teeth lightly scrap his hip bone. His grip on the sheets tightened as he felt lips part and take him into hot mouth, his hips rising off the bed as he bit his lips to suppress a moan of pleasure.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" a voice cut suddenly through everything and had him shooting up in bed confused, sweat running down his forehead.

"Remus, what is it?" he asked peering into the dark, seeing his old friend's head peeking in at him?

"I could hear you making a lot of noise from my room next door, I half expected to find you pawing at the door when I came over." Remus chuckled walking into the room more.

"I'm fine, just a dream." Sirius smiled as his friend sat at the edge of his bed.

"Anything you need to talk about." asked the man, worry coloring his already scarred face.

"I don't want to but I guess I should tell someone, I kissed the boy that came with Harry and his friends." Sirius sighed falling back against the pillow, his hands finding their way to his already wild hair.

"He is a rather saucy little thing." Remus grinned causing Sirius to shoot up and look at his friend with shock.

"What, I know that he is incredibly younger but that doesn't mean I haven't let my eyes roam on occasion." Remus continued.

"Not what I was expecting from you Moony." Sirius his eyes still large in shock.

"How exactly did it happen?" Remus asked more than a little curious.

"The little git switched bowls with me this morning so he didn't have to eat his oatmeal so I told him I would get back at him." Sirius chuckled, remembering the episode.

"Sounds like something you would have tried had you the chance back in the day." Remus said with a throaty chuckle.

"Well I snuck up to his room and when he came in he saw me all black and scary. I went to leap at him and he closed his eyes really tight so I changed back and stood right in front of him to wait for him to open his eyes again. When he did I don't know what came over me, he was right there and I just had to taste him." Sirius sighed rubbing his forehead in worry.

"Did he push you away or scream?" Remus asked, almost on the edge of his seat.

"No, he kissed me back actually." Sirius answered.

"And you didn't throw him down on the bed right there?" Remus laughed, enjoying the predicament his friend was in.

"Remus he's 16, what the bloody hell are you thinking?" Sirius almost shouted at the man sitting before him.

"I'm thinking that he is a lot more mature than you are giving him credit for, I'm thinking that when I taught him he was one of my most mature students, well besides Hermione but I think that girl could give the Queen lessons on how to be proper!" Remus smirked, earning a chuckle out of Sirius.

"I don't know, this is all so confusing" Sirius groaned closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I kissed him Hermione!" Rich groaned pacing the floor of his friend's bedroom.

"YOU WHAT!" Hermione almost shouted.

"He scared the hell out of me...I had no idea he's an animagus...and then there he was...lips where everywhere and OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Rich rambled, bordering on hyperventilating.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"He bolted, said he was sorry and then he was gone." Rich sighed walking over and laying across the bottom of the bed. There was silence for several minutes, everything sinking in and then he felt Hermione climb down and lay next to him.

"So how was it?" she asked, Rich looking over shocked.

"WHAT, you would have to be blind not to see how bloody hot he is?" Hermione giggled, shoving his shoulder a little.

"Okay...it was amazing." Rich blushed, burying his face in the blanket.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, getting serious again.

"Crawl in a hole and die, or there is option two where I CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!" Rich whimpered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we go, the latest installment. I guess its kind of a cliffhanger as to what is going to happen next but yeah, I'm happy with it.**


	6. Bathroom Windows and Milk

**I had a momentary burst of creativity and flew through this chapter. I am taking it slow between the two but that doesn't mean there can't be a little flirting lol. I would love some feedback, any and all suggestions are welcome so if you wouldn't mind drop me some.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rich tossed and turned in bed, he couldn't get that kiss out of his head. He was worried about how Sirius was going to act around him, was he going to think him some little slut who jumped on anything with a pulse? Why in the hell did it have to happen, but then again he wouldn't trade it for anything. Sirius's lips were so perfect and tasted so good, not to mention how they felt on his. Slipping out of bed he made his way to bathroom, getting a glass of water and then sat down next to the window. There was a waning moon in the sky and had it not been for the city lights blocking out the stars the sky would look perfect. Looking into the back lot he saw a figure pacing beside the back door, quickly realizing it was Sirius. Climbing up on the toilet he opened the window and leaned out, listening for anything the man might say.

As he was leaning out he felt his foot slip out from under him on the cold slick porcelain and his body go rushing out the window. Quickly acting he grabbed the trellis, his body somersaulting till he was flat against the brick exterior. Silently he chastised himself for being so nosy, now hanging from ivy two floors above the ground and way to embarrassed to call out for help. Peering down below him he bit his lip and searched for a lower foothold, wondering if he could possibly climb in a lower window. Oh great, there's a better situation, climbing in Ron or Harry's bedroom in his rubber ducky pajama pants in the middle of the night.

Suddenly he heard a snap and he one of the boards under his foot loosen, to afraid to move now. Well if he ended up dead at least he wouldn't have to deal with all this, but then again with his luck he would just end up in traction unable to run away from any "parent-like" heart to heart. Looking up into his widow started frantically formulating a plan to get back inside, maybe a sudden jump and he could grab the window sill. It was too late however, there was a second snap and he knew it was over.

"Oh damn." He whispered, feeling himself falling backwards. Closing his eyes tight his body went flying towards the earth at top speed, damn Newton and his damn apple. The horrible descent was cut short when he felt to arms catch him, now closing his eyes even tighter. Nope, he was definitely not going to open his eyes cause it would only mean more trouble.

"Rich?" Asked Sirius in a worried and surprised tone.

"Oh hey, um...my hero?" Rich answered turning scarlet.

"What in the hell just happened?" Sirius asked, still not putting the boy down.

"Well I was looking out my window and I guess I leaned out to far and ended up here" he explained, looking up into the man's eyes...oh damn those eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, finally putting the him down.

"Yeah, didn't bump anything on the way down." Rich chuckled, noting that while on his own two feet that the two of them were still really close to one and other. He started to back up a little when he felt the cold brick against his back, cursing himself for being cornered. Sirius moved closer still, an arm outstretched, bracing himself against the building as he leaned in.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Sirius almost whispered. Rich could smell peppermint from the toothpaste Sirius had used as well as feel the heat of his breath dancing across his cheek.

"It's okay, I didn't mind." was out of Rich's mouth before he knew it. He saw Sirius's eyebrows shoot up and a smile spread across his face. The butterflies were now running rampant in his stomach, big ones that worked under a union and carried sledge hammers.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, his other arm now resting on brick as well. Rich became incredibly aware that his every exit was blocked, Sirius's arms were at either side of his head and the man was leaning into him. Instinctively Rich closed his eyes and tilted his head up, waiting for that moment to replay when they heard a door open. The two quickly separated, much like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. A blush was quickly rising to Rich's cheeks, turning away from the door in the hopes that it went unnoticed.

"What are you two doing out here?" Harry asked confused, walking towards the pair.

"I was out here doing some thinking, the order and all." Sirius answered his godson.

"And I fell out of my window." Rich added, deciding telling half the truth was better than nothing.

"How did you fall out of your window?" Harry asked, totally gobsmacked.

"I was looking at the moon and leaned to far, luckily for me Sirius caught me. Yet unluckily I was still able to make a complete fool of myself." Rich chuckled a little, hoping to lighten the tension in the air. He wasn't entirely sure if Harry believed him, his friend was looking back in fourth between the two with a rather pointed stare.

"How about yourself Harry?" Sirius asked, breaking the sudden silence.

"I couldn't sleep either, with Umbridge on the loose in Hogwarts I can't seem to catch any sleep." Harry replied looking down towards his feet.

"That's understandable but I think we all need some sleep." Sirius smiled warmly, motioning towards the door. Nodding, Harry and Rich followed him into the kitchen, Rich stopping and telling the two he was going to get a glass of milk before bed.

He sat there at the table and stared deep into his glass, wondering if Divination class had paid off at all. Then again since he wasn't a drunk and did better with tarot cards he decided to give up on that notion and just try to sort everything out the normal way. He was totally confused as to what was all going on, he was actually flirting with Sirius Black and it seemed like the man was responding. He was sure that if Harry hadn't interrupted them they would be outside snogging against a brick wall right now. Sirius was so much older than him though, much older, but he couldn't deny how he felt. He wasn't in love with the man, definitely not yet, but he could see it happening down the road given the chance.

'What the hell!' he thought standing, he was going after what he wanted. After downing his glass of milk he marched up the stairs to Sirius's door and quietly knocked after looking around. The door opened a crack, Sirius peering out before opening the door all the way.

"Is something the matter?" Sirius asked in a whisper, looking up and down the hallway. He was totally caught off guard when the boy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, a tongue snaking into his mouth.

"Just making up for what you missed downstairs, see you in the morning." Rich grinned turning and walking towards his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I'm a tease, what can I say, its in my nature. What did everyone think?**


	7. A Kiss and a Love Child

**YAY lol its the latest installment and I hope you all like it. I would love some reviews so don't be scared to leave me a message with some constructive critisim.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You kissed him?" Hermione almost shouted in shock as she paced around her friend's room.

"Well, I decided that I was just going to go for it." Rich replied shirking down a little into the bed.

"You've got more guts than me, I can not believe you kissed him! I mean, well you are more than a little shy and to just walk up to him and kiss him like that is something out of one of those bad muggle movies" Hermione chuckled sitting next to him.

"The sound of soft piano in the air as he took him in his arms, pressing the boy against his chest against the back drop of crashing waves. 'Oh darling, we will forever be together no matter how my wife or the dying children at the hospital I work at need me' he whispers in the boys ear as the music comes to it's climax." Rich laughed as he pulled Hermione against him.

"Oh please, get off me!" Hermione giggled pushing her friend aside. They laid there on the bed laughing and ever so often pushing the other, not really doing much till the door opened a crack.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ron asked, totally confused as usual.

"Discussing what to do with the love child." Rich replied flatly, watching Ron's eyebrows shoot up.

"We're just talking Ron, Rich has a crush on a boy and was asking my advice." Hermione said rolling her eyes, giving Rich a shove.

"Oh, whose the lucky bloke?" Ron asked walking over and sitting on the edge. Rich's eyes narrowed as he glared at his friend, more than amply sending the message of 'tell him and die'.

"No one you would know Ron." Hermione giggled a little, surprised that Rich would think she would tell.

"It's Harry isn't it?" Ron asked with a knowing smile.

"No Ron it's you" Rich grinned crawling across the bed towards his friend with a grin on his face. Ron let out a squeak and moved away quickly, falling off the bed with a loud thump. Laughter erupted on the bed as shot up off the floor, glaring at the two.

"Not bloody funny! So who is it anyway?" Ron asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's a secret, I'm not really comfortable talking about it." Rich answered getting up and walking across the room.

"Okay I won't bug you about it, so what do you guys want to do?" Ron asked sitting back down on the bed next to Hermione.

"I'm not really in the mood to do anything, to much on my mind." Rich said looking through the books that lined the shelf.

"Lets go talk to Harry" Hermione said taking Ron's hand and leading him out of the room. As they walked out of the room Hermione looked back at him with a smile and winked as she closed the door.

With a chuckle Rich laid out across the bed, opening the book and began thumbing through the pages of _Les Miserables_. The book was soon forgotten though as he thought about everything that was going on, he actually had a love life at the moment, the seventh sign of the apocalypse he was sure. This was all so new to him, given, he wasn't some wide-eyed virgin...okay so he wasn't wide-eyed but he had a boyfriend in the past. Letting out a loud sigh he rolled his eyes at himself, that last statement made him seem like some child on the playground that defined a boyfriend as someone that held his had and shared a juice box with. So maybe he wasn't the most experienced guy around but he knew enough to handle himself, able to not coming off as a bumbling fool. There was a knock on the door that stirred him out of his thoughts, looking up to see Sirius peering in at him. Those damn construction worker butterflies were back and they had brought friends, friends with dynamite and bulldozers.

"I'm not disturbing you am I" Sirius asked, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"No I was just trying to read, not having very good luck though." Rich replied and then mentally slap himself, 'it be cause I can't read good and stuff' he might have well said.

"To much on your mind?" Sirius asked walking over to sit on the bed.

"That's putting it mildly" Rich chuckled looking down at the bed, running his fingertips across the stitching.

"I've had a lot on my mind as well, I'm not quite sure what's going on between us." Sirius said leaning back against one of the poles of the canopy bed.

"Well it seems we stumble into each other and then run away at top speed." Rich replied smartly, his demeanor betraying him as he pushed his hair behind his ears.

"Good way of putting it, the question is what are we going to do about it?" Sirius asked looking over at the boy.

"I have no idea, it's not that I don't want it to stop but we can't keep things going the way they are can we?" Rich said looking over at him.

"I was thinking maybe we could try something proper, like a date?" Sirius asked nervously, tugging on the hem of his jacket like a school boy.

"Did you just ask me out?" Rich surprised, almost falling off the bed.

"That is what people do in these situations, I am a little out of practice but I don't things have changed that much." Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Well see at this point you shower me with lavish gifts before enacting the mating dance and then shag me on the spot." Rich laughed as Sirius smirked at him.

"You are a quick wit aren't you, so is that a yes?" Sirius grinned.

"I'd really like that." Rich answered suddenly getting shy.

"I'll pick up tomorrow around 7, okay? Oh, and lets keep this all secret." Sirius asked.

"Will do, though I am a little sad I can't tell everyone what a dirty old man you are." Rich grinned sticking his tongue out at the man.

"Spoiled git" Sirius laughed as he walked out the door.

Oh dear god, he had a date he thought as he sprang from the bed and began going through his trunk. What had he been thinking, a date, he said yes to a date, he was sure that tomorrow Sirius would clearly see how immature and inexperienced he was. Flopping down onto the floor he began to go through his clothes, desperate to find the best combination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooo...a date hehe, i figured it was time. So come on and tell me what you think please.**


	8. A Cup of Tea and a Date

**Heres the latest chapter and I would like to thank all my readers, I've hit more than 300 hits and I am very proud. I have also started a second Harry Potter genre story called The Hunt and I would really love some readers. Its a Marauders age story with a new OC in a totally different situation. As always I would love some feedback so leave me some please.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So you are going on an actual date with Sirius Black?" Hermione asked Rich with wide eyes as she watched him preen in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, he is taking me to dinner at some restaurant and then a walk along the river." Rich answered, checking his hair yet again. Standing he sprayed on a little cologne and walked over and gave his friend a hug.

"Good luck and remember to use protection." Hermione smirked as Rich's jaw dropped.

"It's a first date you trollop!" Rich smirked, smacking the girl up side the head.

"You better get out of here before I bat bogey you into the next century." Hermione laughed pointing towards the door.

Rich nervously made his way down the stairs to the foyer at the front of the house where he found the man waiting. While Rich felt so nervous he thought he could vomit Sirius looked the picture of poise and relaxation, leaning against a wall with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I'm taking Rich out to see his family, we will be back later!" Sirius yelled towards the back of the house.

"Wish them all our love!" Molly yelled from the kitchen. With a nod Sirius opened the door and the two stepped out into the street, a hand placed on the small of the boys back as they went down the steps. The neighborhood was quiet, people quietly walking up and down the streets as cars passed.

"Nice night eh?" Sirius smiled looking up towards the crescent moon.

"Nice company too." Rich answered with a blush looking towards the sidewalk. They made their way in comfortable silence, catching glaces at the other ever so often till they reached a little café. The place was pretty much empty and they had to trouble finding a little corner table in the back. Sirius ordered a cup of tea and some fish and chips while Rich opted for a soda and a burger.

"Not a tea drinker?" Sirius asked, trying to make small talk.

"I enjoy a good cup of tea from time to time but the only way to enjoy a cheeseburger is with a soda and fries." Rich smiled at him.

"So tell me about yourself Richard Eyre." Sirius smiled, leaning back in his chair as if waiting for a long story.

"What is there to know? I'm something of a rarity in my family, being gay as well as my other gifts so my family was quite pleased to send me off to Hogwarts when I got my letter. I have a younger sister that has shown to have the same gifts and will be attending next year and before I got caught up in all this was my closest friend." Rich replied, feeling himself beginning to get lost in those dark eyes.

"Your family can't be all that bad, sounds like a walk in the park compared to the Blacks." Sirius chuckled.

"Tell me about them." Rich asked, leaning across the table more.

"Pure blood snobs through and through, Slytherins and quick to align themselves with Voldemort. I was the black sheep and when I turned 16 I ran off and that was it basically." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

"That can't have been fun to go through." Rich said sympathetically, reaching across the table to take Sirius's hand. A blush quickly rose to his cheeks yet again as Sirius's eyes locked on their entwined hands but neither made move to pull them apart.

"So how is it that you became part of brood?" Sirius chuckled warmly.

"It was because of Hermione, I've always been on the quiet studious side and quickly made friends with her. We would constantly bump into each other at the library and one day she asked me if I wanted to go to town with her, with nothing better to do I jumped at the chance. I met Ron and Harry that day, it took them a while to warm up to me but I think after Ron realized I wasn't after his girl he became more receptive to me being around." Rich chuckled.

"Those two do seem rather destined don't they?" Sirius asked with a slight shake of his head.

"They are very different but I think it's a good pairing, they compliment each other." Rich nodded, smiling at how perfect they did seem together.

"And what about you, no suitors knocking down your door?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling as they pulled apart their hands to allow the waitress to sit down their drinks.

"No, I have to say you are the first in a while." Rich laughed.

"Good, I never minded competition but I'll gladly take the spoils anyway." Sirius grinned, as Rich turned scarlet.

"You are quite the flirt Sirius." Rich said as he tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Who could blame me really?" Sirius answered, looking around before leaning in for a lingering kiss. Rich sat there in a slight daze as their food arrived, stuttering out a thank you to the waitress before beginning his meal. The meal was finished rather quietly, Rich's mind on the kiss and Sirius enjoying the redness that was still lingering on the boys cheeks.

Their meals paid for they headed towards the river, a few sparse stars scattered across the sky. The river was quiet, a few boats calming making their trek as they walked along the water. Sirius reaching out to take the boys hand, smiling at him as Rich looking up shocked. They passed a few couples that paid them little mind till they found a little bench. Rich's eyes were locked on the water when he felt Sirius take his chin in his hand, turning his head to capture his lips in a long kiss. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he opened his mouth to accept Sirius's tongue.

"I could really get used to this." Rich chuckled as they pulled apart.

"I wouldn't object either." Sirius smiled, leaning in for another soft and more chaste kiss on the lips.

"So where do we go from tonight, I mean are you my boyfriend...god that sounds so childish?" Rich chuckled shaking his head.

"It is all rather complicated but yes, I would like to think you as my boyfriend" Sirius answered, running his hands through the boys long chocolate colored hair. He watched at a wide smile spread across his face, throughly enjoy the effect he was having on him.

"We really should get back, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Molly will have the house at full speed." Sirius said taking Rich's hand, pulling him up from the bench. The two walked quietly back towards the flat, this time Sirius taken by surprise as Rich laid his head on his shoulder as they walked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you liked it, as always I would love some feedback.**


	9. Pancakes and Chocolate

**So here we have the latest chapter, I had a lot more fun with the humor in this one so tell me what you think.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rich let out a yawn as he stumbled down the stairs, the smell of coffee heavy in the air pulling him towards the kitchen. He managed to find his way to a chair and sat down with a thud, a chuckle from behind the newspaper across from him.

"Late night at your parents?" Remus asked him. On the way home last night Sirius had told him that he had been discussing everything with Remus, Rich told him that he had been doing the same with Hermione and both had a little chuckle.

"Yeah, could I have some coffee please Mrs. Weasley?" Rich asked, ignoring Remus's innuendo.

"Of course dear, cream or sugar?" she asked walking over with a mug.

"Please?" Rich yawned, snuggly down into his over sized sweater a little, his eyes going wide when he realized that it was Sirius's. Last night Rich had complained of being cold and Sirius slipped it on him, Rich had slept in it and totally forgot this morning.

"Nice sweater, have I seen that on you before?" Remus grinned, lowering the paper to smirk at him.

"No, I believe I got it at a chocolate factory I visited called Moony's Land of Sweets, horrid place shoving chocolate down your throat left and right." Rich said in a low tone, his eyes narrowing at the older man. Remus blushed a little before he raised the paper back up, mumbling something about how chocolate was delicious and the solution to all problems.

"Feeling a bit warmer now, I do say you were practically shivering this morning in the hallway till I put that sweater on you." Sirius said walking in the room, placing his hand on Rich's shoulder to give a squeeze.

"Yes, thanks a lot Sirius." Rich smiled up at the man, Sirius giving him a wink before sitting next to him.

"So today I say we decorate the flat, string cranberries, light the tree, sing carols, and make cookies!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, pouring pancake batter onto a griddle. Rich couldn't help but look over at Sirius, curious if the woman was for real or if she was some sort of sugar powered giant breasted robot.

"Grimauld has never really been a 'snuggly' place Molly." Sirius cringed as he said.

"Hogwash, we will have this place warm and cozy in no time!" Molly replied beginning to flip pancakes.

"So what has you up so early Rich, I would have suspected you sleeping in like the rest of the lot" Mr. Weasley smiled from the end of the table.

"I've always been an early riser on the holidays, always seemed like there was so much to get done." Rich shrugged. Taking a long sip from his coffee he thought the taste could best be described as "hot yummy" and "way of keeping murder off his mind", a long believer in the fact that caffeine could solve everything.

"Would you help me wrap some gift after breakfast Rich." Sirius asked him with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would believe that he would be better at unwrapping them." Remus chuckled, then gave a yelp from Rich's foot connecting with his shin.

"Sure, I have a few to wrap of my own." Rich nodded before throwing a scowl at the man across the table. After being fed way to many syrup covered pancakes Rich and Sirius retreated to Sirius's room, falling onto the bed with a groan.

"I don't think I can move, she wouldn't stop putting those sugary things on my plate!" Rich whimpered, Sirius letting out a laugh.

"Yeah right, I think she would have smacked me with that slotted spoon...which I have no idea why she needed it to make pancakes. I also don't seem to remember you saying no either." Rich chuckled.

"Yeah well that woman scares me." Sirius laughed. He couldn't help but smile more when Rich rolled over on top of him, his arms wrapping around the boy.

"Well hello there." Rich grinned down at the man before leaning in for a long soft kiss.

"I do believe you taste like pancakes." Sirius grinned before leaning in for second kiss. A knock on the door broke them out of their own little world, separating as Remus walked in.

"Hey there chocolate man." Rich smirked at the man.

"I just wanted to come make sure you two were shagging like horny puppies." Remus said acting like he hadn't heard the last comment.

"As you can see we are fully clothed, but I believe you came here to continue poking fun." Sirius replied glaring at the man.

"Actually I came here to ask Rich if he had any clue as to what is bothering Harry?" Remus asked catching Rich totally off guard.

"I have no clue, I mean he's been a little moody but with all that is going on with the Ministry and Hogwarts I'm surprised he hasn't gone loony." Rich answered with a shrug.

"Something tells me its more than that." Remus said trailing off.

"Moony you would worry if you didn't have anything to worry about, Harry has a lot of pressure on him right now but I will sit down and talk to him." Sirius added, smiling at his friend.

"Right after you get done being a dirty old man." Remus grinned.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Rich laughed, Sirius joining in.

Rich walked quietly into the living room to find Harry deep in thought, as usual. Sitting down next to him it was almost like he had been woken from a nightmare, looking at Rich in shock.

"You okay Harry?" Rich asked worried.

"Yeah, just got loads on my mind." Harry said trying to laugh it off.

"That's understandable with Umbridge on the warpath and the Ministry acting up, just remember you aren't in this alone." Rich smiled patting Harry's hand.

"I still don't think it wise, all of you joining the Order to fight." Harry sighed looking away.

"That's our choice Harry, you said yourself that the only reason that you we able to do the things you did was because there was always someone there to help, well now we are that someone." Rich argued with a smile.

"So what's going on with you and Sirius?" Harry said suddenly changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Rich asked a little worried, hell this was change your name and move to Japan worried.

"Molly said that you were up wrapping gifts, any clues on what he got me." Harry asked.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait." Rich laughed nervously, hoping his heart would return to its normal rate and not burst from his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOL...chocolate man indeed! lol yeah drop me a line and tell me what you think.**


	10. ID Bracelets and a Box of Chocolates

**Here is the next chapter, I am honestly shocked that I made it to chapter 10...wow lol. I would again like to thank all my readers and everyone that has reviewed, and if you haven't reviewed I would love it if you would take the time.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Christmas morning and Rich woke up early, laying in bed to see the sunrise through his window. The room was a little chilly so he snuggled down deeper into the blankets, reveling in the warmth of the blankets piled on him. Rolling over he became confused by a small silver wrapped box with a large blue bow. Sitting up in bed he slowly unwrapped it, inside a small silver ID bracelet with the name 'Padfoot' on it. With a smirk he slipped it on, admiring the sparkle of it in the morning light.

"I got that made when I was 14, I haven't worn it in years and I thought it would suit you nicely." Sirius smiled from the doorway.

"Thank you, would you like to open your gift?" Rich asked, laughing as Sirius walked in and jumped onto the end of the bed. Reaching under the bed he pulled out a box full of wrapped gifts, he was quite crafty and had slipped off to go shopping the previous night.

He handed Sirius a little green wrapped package then watched him tear through the paper like a toddler, inside he found a leather bound journal along with a stationary set. Sirius ran his hand over the soft leather exterior before looking up at Rich with a smile.

"I figure a man with a life like yours has many stories to tell, that and I was hoping that the stationary would be a hint that I would love for you to write me when I get back to Hogwarts." Rich smiled coyly, looking down at the blanket. His thoughts were disrupted however when Sirius leaned in for a soft kiss, his teeth grazing and lightly biting Rich's bottom lip.

"I will write to you so much that you will get sick of hearing from me." Sirius grinned then tackled Rich, pinning him to the bed. Rich couldn't help but let out a giggle as he looked up at the man, a grin a mile wide across his face. Reaching up and ran his fingers through the long dark hair, clutching a handful as he pulled him in for a long kiss. A knock, as the often do, spoiled everything and Rich stood and wrapped a robe around himself to answer it as Sirius hid beside the bed.

"Morning, isn't it a happy day!" Hermione smiled as she walked into the room, Rich casting her a confused look.

"You are oddly perky this morning, why is...oh my god you and Ron shagged!" Rich gasped, closing the door quickly.

"Your point is?" Hermione grinned, in a daze.

"That we could have done the same had you not popped in." Sirius said standing causing Hermione to give out a startled gasp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting." Hermione blushed, standing to leave.

"You weren't interrupting things, I do have enough tact to wait longer than after the first date." Rich grinned, sticking out his tongue at Sirius as he walked over.

"Right, it's a good thing she showed up because few can resist my charm." Sirius said puffing out his chest a little.

"Do I look like a groupie, I believe that you are going to have to rely on that paw of yours for a little while longer." Rich grinned, leaning in to nip at Sirius's bottom lip.

"Yes I definitely think I should leave." Hermione said as she stood, a slight blush across her cheeks.

"I'll be down for breakfast as soon as I shower." Rich smiled walking towards the bathroom as Hermione left.

"Want company?" Sirius grinned, walking towards him as he unbuttoned his shirt. Rich's resolve was fading quicker and quicker as more of that tattoo was exposed. Luckily someone in the hallway yelling 'Sirius' saved him from himself, a defeated sigh shared between the two.

"I'll wash your back tonight, and anything else you want." Rich smiled leaning in and kissing him before disappearing into the bathroom. Once behind the door and walked over to the sink the splash a little cold water on his face. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to fight off a second advance from Sirius, and something told him that he didn't want to either which shocked him more than a little. He had just went on his first date with the man the previous night and now he was thinking of spending the night together? Given, he was sure it would be a quite incredible, earth shaking, toe curling, mind blowing night but part of him wanted to wait, the sadist part of him he was sure.

After a refreshing shower he made his way downstairs after grabbing his box of gifts. The kitchen was full of people laughing, talking, and exchanging gifts, startled when a gift was directed into his field of vision inches from his face. With wide eyes he followed the arm it was extended from to the smiling face of Molly Weasley.

"Merry Christmas Rich!" she smiled, the smell of maple syrup heavy on her breath, Rich sure that it was the secret to her perkiness.

"Thank you, these are for you and your husband." Rich smiled handing her two packages. Sitting down he tore through the paper to find an over sized scarf, a mix of yellows and oranges. Hermione got him a pen set which he fell in love with, Harry had gotten him a bunch of notebooks, and he couldn't help but laugh when he opened a box full of chocolates with a note that read 'the solution - Remus'.

Sitting back he watched everything slowly wind down, everyone talking to each other quietly. Popping up chocolate into his mouth Rich couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan, Remus looking over at him with a pleased smirk. To his left he noticed how close Ron and Hermione were sitting, chuckling when her girly giggle floated through the air, that was cut short however.

"Hello all." rang Professor Snape's nasal voice. Rich jumped slightly in his seat, almost like he had fallen asleep in class during a test.

"Hello Severus, Merry Christmas." Remus nodded politely.

"When did Grimauld become a youth hostel?" Snape asked looking down at Rich.

"The children invited Rich, he is in the order after all Severus." Sirius said coming to his rescue. Rich was going to half to thank him later for that, maybe a naked thank you he thought with a grin.

"I see, if you are all done here I thought we should begin the meeting soon?" Snape asked looking around the room.

"Of course, as soon as Dumbledore and the rest arrive." Remus nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think...maybe you would like to write that out in a review? pwease puppydog eyes**


	11. Dumbledore and Hallway Attacks

**Here is the latest chapter folks, I know long wait huh lol. Things are progressing nicely huh? I am starting to get this story steered to where I want it and then the BIG stuff will start to happen. Happy reading and again I would love some feedback.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rich sat quietly in his seat as he listened to everyone talk, discussing Voldemort's next move. The only thing that was clear was that Molly Weasley didn't like the fact that the children were involved which had Harry jumping out of his seat to defend his choice.

"Voldemort is after me after all, I want to fight!" Harry argued fiercely.

"What about the other three?" Snape asked in his usual snarky tone.

"What about us, I mean the bastard is so set on killing non-pure bloods and I don't know if you've noticed but that's Hermione and I. I'm not the type to go hide and wait for death or someone to save me, I'm just not that type of boy." Rich argued, something Snape hadn't expected.

"Right, and I won't sit back and do nothing while my friends fight." Ron added. The room got quiet, no one really sure what to do next, until Dumbledore stood.

"I think the passion in these children should be commended and encouraged, don't forget what you were doing at the same age." Dumbledore said in that deep booming voice. Everyone didn't dare argue after that instead glancing at each other across the table. With no real information to discuss the meeting quickly dispersed, Rich quite happy to see Snape gone.

"Rich may I speak to you alone?" Dumbledore announced, Rich immediately filling with worry. He gave a nod and followed the man out into the hall and up the stairs, he wondered what could be so serious.

"What is it that you need Professor?" he asked nervously.

"I just wanted to warn you about what's to come and how its going to affect you." Dumbledore replied walking towards the windows.

"What do you mean?" Rich asked confused.

"Being in a relationship with Sirius Black is going to put a lot of pressure on you, especially since so many of the people involved are relatives of Sirius." Dumbledore answered looking out the window.

"How did you know, more importantly why aren't you telling me how wrong it is." Rich asked confused, not even daring to go down the path of calling him a liar.

"The heart wants what it wants and there is no fighting that, I believe that you are intelligent enough to make choices on your own." Dumbledore smiled.

"The question is am I strong enough to handle everything that is before me?" Rich sighed, walking over to sit on one of the couches.

"We all have the strength to do what ever we need, the question is how hard are you willing to fight for it." the man added as he turned and left. Rich sat there deep in thought, feeling extremely overwhelmed. The thought of facing Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy had him more than a little nervous but when he thought of Sirius he knew he could face it. Standing he let out a chuckle to himself, when did everything become so melodramatic and where was the person running in with the 'test results'.

Walking down the hallway he couldn't help but smile a little, happy that someone besides Hermione and Remus knew. His thoughts came to a crash when an arm suddenly shot out of a doorway and pulled him into it, Sirius pressing him against the door as he pressed his lips to the boy's. He was about to reach out the run his hands down the older man's body when he felt him grab his wrists and pin them to the door over his head.

"Hello love, did you and Dumbledore have a good talk?" Sirius grinned, his lips millimeters from the boy's.

"Yeah, he wanted to prepare me for the fight and tell me he knows about us." Rich chuckled.

"Oh really, he has always been rather omnipotent." Sirius chuckled, leaning in to lightly nip Rich's neck.

"You know you are gonna have to stop that...never." Rich groaned out as he tilted his head back. He could feel Sirius chuckling against his skin as his shirt was lifted off, a grin on the man's face as he threaded his finger's through his belt loops and pulled him to the bed.

"So tell me love, how are you handling all this?" Sirius asked tossing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"What are we talking about here, fighting off your constant advances or the order?" Rich laughed running his hands slowly up Sirius's torso, undoing the buttons along the way.

"The order of course, I can feel how you are handling this." Sirius chuckled pressing his ass down against Rich's hips, bringing a blush to the boy's cheeks.

"It is a little overwhelming, but I'm not backing down." Rich replied, his hands moving to Sirius's legs to travel up and down. Leaning down they pressed their lips tightly together as Rich pushed the shirt off Sirius's arms, his fingertips lingering on the taunt tattoo covered muscles before tossing it aside. His fingers moved lower then, outlining one of many pieces of artwork that graced the man's tight body. Rich's fingers lightly grazed across the man's nipples before moving lower still to the button above his fly, toying with the metal. As he began to undo it Sirius stopped him, taking his hands in his.

"Not just yet love, I want to take things slow with you." Sirius smiled, kissing his forehead, cheek, and then finally stopping on his lips for a good long while.

"You are an amazing man Sirius." Rich smiled up at him.

"Come now, lets go to bed." the man replied pulling him out of bed.

"But what will everyone say if they find you in here?" Rich asked worried.

"It was bound to come up sometime and with everything that is going on I am not about to tip toe around things." Sirius answered. Rich was incredibly nervous about this all but he didn't argue, looking forward to snuggling into his boyfriend's arms. As Sirius went into the bathroom to change he slipped on some flannel pajama pants before discarding his shirt, turning to find Sirius admiring him from the doorway.

"Puppy covered boxers...really?" Rich giggled at the man before him wearing nothing but red boxers with little dancing puppies on them.

"I happen to like them." Sirius answered back, turning his body to model them.

"They are cute but I was expecting something more...I don't know." Rich laughed walking over to the bed and climbing in.

"Well I like them." Sirius chuckled before climbing in too, pulling the boy against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night." Rich replied sleepily as he drifted off.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!" was shouted through the room causing the sleeping lovers in bed to shoot straight up. There in the doorway stood a confused Harry Potter, his eyes wide and his skin a pale white.

"Oh crap!" Rich gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just love cliffhangers don't you? Can't you just feel the suspense rising, so curious about what is gonna happen next?**


	12. Cuddling and Flying Books

**So here is the continuation of the story, I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger I just love them SO very much lol. What can I say I am a sucker for all things suspense and intrigue. BTW I am sorry if I offend anyone with the mild Snape bashing, in all actuallity I like Severus Snape I just don't think he and Remus Lupin would be a good pairing. I mean Snape is all angsty and you KNOW into the leather and spanking and Remus is more of a goody goody sweet guy that you take home to Mom lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The three men in the room stayed frozen in their spots for a couple seconds before Sirius stood and pulled Harry the rest of the way into the room and closed the door. The boy was in a trance as Sirius sat him on the trunk and went and grabbed a robe to slip on.

"We are all adults here and this can be discussed accordingly." Sirius said calmly perching himself at the end of the bed.

"Are the two of you shagging?" Harry asked still shocked.

"No, my virtue is in tacked still thank you." Rich chuckled.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked leaning back a little.

"Rich and I are in a relationship, we went on our first date the other night." Sirius explained.

"But you are so much older, and since when are you gay?" Harry asked standing, and then quickly sitting back down as he felt confusing clouding his mind again.

"Oh please, your head master is gay why can't I be? I mean bloody hell Remus and I shagged for years!" Sirius chuckled then covered his mouth after the last statement, now Harry AND Rich looking at him in shock.

"Remus Lupin?" Rich asked shocked.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry gasped at the same time.

"Why aren't you shocked about Remus?" Rich asked Harry.

"All the chocolate and there was a rumor about him and Professor Snape, why weren't you surprised by Dumbledore?" Harry asked?

"Eww, Snape? Remus can do SO very much better than Professor Snape! And well Dumbledore had his fair share of rumors too, I mean read the Daily Prophet sometime, Rita Skeeter might be a bloody dizzy twit but she has had her fair share of scoops." Rich answered.

"Remember me, big revelation here." Sirius said waving his hands around to get the boys attention.

"Oh right, so you two are really dating...as in a serious relationship?" Harry said slowly, trying to clarify it all.

"Yes, I hope you are okay with this all?" Rich questioned hopefully.

"It's a little weird but I guess if you two are serious then I have no other choice, Sirius is the only family I have left just give me some time to take it all in." Harry said standing.

"Of course Harry, thank you." Sirius smiling hugging his godson.

"I'll go and give you two some privacy then." Harry smiled as he turned to leave.

"Harry, what did you come in here for though?" Rich asked.

"OH, Hermione wants you." Harry chuckled before he left.

"I guess I'm in need." Rich chuckled slipping on a shirt.

"You are in need here too, but I'll wait." Sirius grinned before pulling the boy in for a long kiss.

"I'll be back, and when I return we can discuss you and Remus Lupin in great detail." Rich laughed before leaving. Walking down the hall he heard stomping and foul language coming from Hermione's room, rushing into the room to find her throwing books around and muttering under her breath. "What has he done now?" Rich chuckled sitting on a nearby chair.

"He called me a know-it-all!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, you are my best friend and I love you like a sister but dear, you are just a little bit of a know-it-all." Rich chuckled, Hermione stopping in her tracks to glare at her friend.

"I am NOT a know-it-all!" she practically growled.

"Calm down, him calling you a know-it-all can't be the reason for all the screaming and throwing." Rich asked standing, quickly changing the subject.

"Well it escalated from there and I said 'maybe you shouldn't have shagged me then if I'm a know it all' and he said 'maybe' and do you think we jumped into things too soon?" Hermione asked suddenly becoming quiet and looking at him scared.

"I don't know, I'm not in a relationship with you two...though I know Ron secretly lusts for me." Rich smirked earning a small laugh from his friend.

"I'm just so scared everything happened to soon." she sighed sitting down next to him with a sigh. Was it just him or did everyone sigh around this place way to much, Rich thought with a inward laugh.

"You two need to sit down and talk then, rush to him now and confess your undying love." he chuckled, saying the last part as dramatically as he could.

"Thanks, I think I will." she smiled kissing his forehead then leaving, Rich following to return to his room. Opening the door he found Remus and Sirius sitting around laughing and Rich decided to have a little fun.

"I leave for a second and you run into the arms of an old flame!" Rich gasped as he closed the door, leaning back against it dramatically. Remus could only look at him with wide eyes, the color draining from his face as Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"You are just evil you know that." Sirius chuckled.

"You told him?" Remus asked shocked.

"Well I wasn't going to keep it a secret, its nothing to be ashamed of Moony" Sirius replied.

"Don't worry Remus, I was only teasing. Though I still think you could do better than Professor Snape." Rich chuckled, then shivered at the thought of anyone being romantically involved with Snape.

"What about Severus and me?" Remus asked confused.

"I guess there was a rumor floating around Hogwarts that you and Severus had a tryst." Sirius answered.

"Severus Snape? I would NEVER become romantically involved with that pale snarky bastard!" Remus almost shouted in disgust.

"Oh, so a fling in the broom closet then?" Rich asked with a smirk.

"Not even in his wettest dreams!" Remus laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry I didn't break up Ron and Hermione, I just added a little flavor to their relationship. Come on, a relationship with no fighting is doomed from the start. There is no cliffhanger so be happy there as well. As always, as well, I would love some feedback so drop me some...pwease?**


	13. Kisses and Duels

**And now we have the latest installement, things are moving along nicely and they finally return to Hogwarts in this chapter. As always, I would LOVE some reviews so don't be afraid to drop me some.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So you better be writing me lots, got me?" Rich asked Sirius as he continued packing.

"Don't worry, I will write you every free moment I get." Sirius laughed as he laid on the bed.

"Good cause if you expect me to come stay with you this summer then you better owl me like crazy." Rich chuckled as he closed his suitcase, putting the carrier with his cat on top. He walked over and climbed on top of Sirius, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"You had better write me too, I want to hear all about the goings on at Hogwarts." Sirius grinned before nipping at his boyfriend's bottom lip.

"I promise to keep you informed on the count of Snape's daily sneers." Rich laughed, laughing harder as Sirius began to tickle him.

"Good, not hurry up Molly is waiting for you downstairs." Sirius smiled, kissing his boyfriend again. Rich quickly shrank his luggage and rushed down the stairs where he found everyone waiting. Waving goodbye to everyone they were out the door and soon on the train making its way back.

"So how much do you think Umbridge has changed?" Hermione asked everyone.

"There's no telling with that loon." Ron answered.

"Who knows, she might have us all turn in our wands and march to class in single filed lines." Rich chuckled, becoming concerned when he saw Harry peering quietly out the window.

"Everything's changing so much." Harry sighed.

"That's expected as we get older Harry." Ron added, trying to comfort his friend.

"Not this much, Hogwarts is a battleground, the ministry is after me, and for bloody hell one of my friends is dating my god father." Harry argued, then quickly shut up as Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Hermione? She's seeing Sirius behind my back?" Ron asked turning white.

"No Ronald, Rich is dating him." Hermione answered, wanting to smack her boyfriend in the back of the head which was nothing new.

"Bloody hell, when did this all happen?" Ron asked shocked.

"Over break, I'm also pregnant with his love child." Rich glared at the boy, slowly they all broke into laughter however.

"I'm sorry about that Rich." Harry apologized.

"It's okay, Ron needed to find out sometime." Rich smiled. A comfortable silence settled over the room as they began to get lost into their own little world. Rich was thinking about how his life had changed for the better since the trip, his friendships were stronger and he was in a relationship with a very sweet man. This was all he could think about as they got off the train and made their way back to the castle. Soon he found himself sitting in the great hall next to his friends eating dinner.

"It's nice to be back." Hermione smiled looking around at everything.

"Have a nice holiday Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he and his lackeys walked up.

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry responded not looking up from his plate.

"My father says the ministry is going to have you locked up soon." Draco continued unfazed.

"Your father is an inbred white-haired loon." Rich added looking that the boy with the sweetest of smiles.

"How dare you mudblood." Draco practically growled back.

"Why don't you take your 'bad boy' act back to your table and deal with that unrequited love you have brewing for Harry in the closet you are hiding so well in." Rich smirked catching Draco totally off guard, the group of friends around him breaking into laughter. Draco had no response but to turn and walk back to his table, the pair behind him asking what unrequited meant.

"I can not believe you said all that." Hermione laughed.

"I think Draco is going to be boiling for months after that." Harry smiled.

"All he does is spout off his mouth about this and that, I think it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine." Rich answered shrugging his shoulders. After finishing up the group walked back to their common room, sitting beside the fire talking.

"Anyone want a little fire whiskey?" Seamus asked as he and Dean came in, pulling a bottle from one of the chairs.

Rich and Hermione shook their heads, Rich new one sip and he would be flat on his back drunk confessing everything he had ever done, Hermione on the other had dissolved into a fit on incurable giggles. Ron grabbed the bottle and threw back a swallow, coughing the moment the bottle left his lips. Harry on the other hand took a much more conservative drink, his face flushing from the warmth.

"So when do we start meetings for the Order back up Harry?" Seamus asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"Tomorrow night, I think with Umbridge putting more pressure on we need all the practice we can get." Harry answered.

"Lets start our duels with Rich versus Seamus" Harry stated as everyone formed into two lines. Seamus stood nervously at one end as Rich did the same, with a nod they counted off and readied their wands.

"Stupify!" Seamus started but Rich was too quick.

"Orchideous Oppugno!" Rich shouted, everyone confused as flowers sprouted from his wand and then flew from it at full speed towards a shocked Seamus, little mouths appearing on each flower growling as they bit at the boy.

"Bloody hell, call them off!" Seamus screamed, running in circles as he tried to get away.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry cast with a laugh, the flowers wilting away.

"Where in bloody hell did you come up with that one?" Ron asked with chuckle.

"I came up with it on my own." Rich answered with a grin.

"Lets have Ginny challenge him then." Harry announced walking away.

"Crap!" Rich gulped, sure he was going to end up on his face. They counted off and then he readied his wand and cast. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled, but was of course to late.

"Impedimenta!" Ginny yelled sending Rich flying back into the door with a thud, sliding down with a groan.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked running over to her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rich groaned shaking his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY and no cliffhanger this time lol. So come on, tell me what you think.**


	14. Homework and a Letter

**YAY we have the latest chapter for Unexpectedly. I was having a little trouble getting into thise chapter at first because you can all guess whats brewing in the future and I'm really curious how I'm gonna handle it. I dunno if I am gonna stay with what actually happens in the book or if I am going to have my own twist to it. I would love some opinions either way, so drop me some reviews and tell me what you think.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rich,

I hope this letter finds you well, things here are busy as ever with the way the ministry has been acting. I hope Umbridge isn't being to much of a boar and that your homework hasn't piled up to much, though I have a feeling that you are the type that never has a late paper. A meeting is starting soon so I'll end this now and just tell you that you have my heart.

Snuffles

Rich couldn't help but chuckle at how Sirius signed his letter, but it was needed so that he wasn't found. Never in a million years would he expect to be in a relationship with someone in hiding...or so much older than him but there was no denying how he felt about Sirius. He folded the letter back up and slipped it into his desk drawer, having read it for the 10th time.

Ron and Harry were still working on their homework, paper piled around them on the bed as they skimmed books. Neville, on the other hand was caring for some strange plant he had placed in his window sill, checking its soil for moisture. Deciding that things could only get more exciting if they watched paint dry he walked down into the common room to find Hermione reading a book on one of the couches. He jumped over the back and sat down next to her with a thud, earning a chuckle from her.

"Read the letter again?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up, so what are you doing?" Rich said sticking out his tongue.

"Reading, everyone else is working on their homework." she shrugged.

"I know, Ron and Harry are doing the same." he sighed.

"Want to go find Luna and maybe go into town?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Rich nodded. Walking out into the hall they found it basically empty, Umbridge passing them with that same prim and proper attitude.

"Girls and boys shall remain at least 1 foot apart." She said with a wave of her wand, separating the two friends.

"I think you are barking up the wrong tree." Rich chuckled as the two began to walk away.

"I shall have no back talk." Umbridge said curtly, turning to glare at the boy. Thinking it best not to reply he just kept his mouth shut he politely nodded and he and Hermione continued on their way. Once they were a good distance away she let loose, extremely annoyed with Umbridge.

"I can't believe her!" Hermione growled as they walked towards the Ravenclaw entrance. They found Luna sitting quietly outside on a bench reading a book, she was more than happy to join them however.

"When is the next meeting?" Luna asked in her wispy voice as they began to walk towards the castle entrance.

"I think Harry said tomorrow." Hermione nodded.

"If it isn't the girls of Dumbledore's Army." Draco smirked as he stood blocking the exit. Had they not been in the castle Rich would have had his wand out and Draco would be covered in boils by now, or maybe vomiting slugs.

"What do you want Draco." Hermione snapped.

"I'm just making sure the three of you aren't breaking any rules." Draco grinned.

"Cause you are the perfect candidate for that job." Rich said rolling his eyes.

"I think you need a lesson in manners." Draco snapped dashing forward, luckily just as McGonagall was rounding the corner.

"I think I will be the only one teaching lessons here Mr. Malfoy." she said in her stern motherly tone.

"It was them that started it!" Crabe tried to argue.

"I highly doubt that, you three have earned detention in my room as well as 5 points from Slytherin." she said pointing towards the hall, the boys turning to leave. Rich and the girls couldn't help but chuckle as they left the castle, making their way towards Hogsmeade.

"It's a good thing McGonagall is around lately, I would have loved to hex those three but it would have landed us in Umbridge's office." Rich sighed.

"I do believe that he will get his just desserts." Luna added with a smile as the three walked along the wooded path.

"Is it just me or is there a black dog following us?" Hermione asked suddenly stopping and looking into the woods. There next to a tree stood a rather thin black dog watching the three.

"You two go on into town, I'll meet you there in a second." Rich said curiously as he walked into the woods. The dog suddenly took off deeper into the woods, Rich following in hot pursuit till he was in a little clearing, the dog no where in sight.

"You aren't a bad tracker." someone said behind him, turning to find Sirius leaning against a tree.

"Sirius!" the boy suddenly smiled, closing the gap between them quickly. He pulled the man close and kissed him softly, his arms wrapping around the older man's waist.

"I was hoping to catch you with Harry but I guess some a long time will have to do." Sirius chuckled.

"What are you doing here, you could get caught." Rich said suddenly, pushing the man away and looking around.

"You worry entirely to much, I scouted out the area before hand and there isn't a soul around." he said moving forward and pulling the younger man against him.

"I've missed you so much." Rich sigh happily as he breathed in the scent of his boyfriend.

"It's been less than a week love." Sirius said letting out a throaty laugh.

"I know that but I can still miss you." the younger boy said smiling up at him. The just stood there under the afternoon sun resting in each other's arms, contented in not moving.

"I really have to go, it's terrible work sneaking around." Sirius said breaking the silence.

"Okay, tell Remus to lay off the chocolate or he's going to be covered in pimples." Rich smiled before giving his boyfriend a long lingering kiss.

"I'll write you as soon as I can." Sirius smiled before changing into his dog form and taking off into the woods. With a sigh Rich began his hike back to the path and into town, finding the girls in The Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer.

"Did you find the dog?" Hermione asked with a smug grin.

"Trollop." he muttered under his breath before ordering a drink.

"I take it that the dog is an animagus that you are dating?" Luna asked, with her same wide eyed face. She really was an exceptionally intelligent girl, though most students just teased her for her quirks.

"Actually it is." he stumbled, still rather shocked with how quick she was.

"I'm surprised you made it back so quickly, I would have expected you to be snogging in the bushes." Hermione said before taking a drink from her glass.

"I'm just not lucky enough to have a boyfriend in the same house as me." he said sticking his tongue out at the girl. After finishing their drinks they decided against doing any shopping and walked back to the castle in time for dinner.

"Where did you three run off to?" Harry asked as Hermione and Rich sat down at their table.

"Into Hogsmeade, Snuffles sends his love." Rich said, adding the last part quietly.

"You saw him?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"More like he tracked the girls and me, he said he wished that you had been with us." Rich answered feeling a little guilty.

"Did he say if he was sticking around?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I think he was going back to London. The last letter I got from him made it seem like things were really busy there." Rich said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what he said in his last letter to me." Harry sighed. Dinner was finished quietly after that, to many things on their mind after mentioning how busy the order was. They made their way back to their house in the same manner and turned in for the night, each of them tossing and turning in their sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? I surprised myself even with having Sirius pop up but I liked it. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I am setting things up for the future so drop me some reviews please lol.**


	15. Kittens and Crucios

**YAY another chapter update and I have to say thank you to all my readers, I have reached 1000 hits...WOW!!! So here we have the next chapter, just a warning Chapter 16 is going to take me a little bit to get out cause...well you'll figure out why lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry woke up panting, wanting to scream out just as the sun began to filter through the windows. Reaching frantically for his glasses he knocked over his books waking up Ron, Neville, and Rich in the process. Swinging out of bed he sat there for a minute, sweat running down his face as he stared at the floor.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

"I had a dream Voldemort had Sirius and was torturing him." Harry said breathlessly.

"Where were they, should we alert the others?" Rich asked frantically.

"I think I know where it was, I have to find a way out of here so I can get to the Ministry." Harry said standing and slipping on his shirt.

"I'm coming too." Rich said hopping up and getting dressed.

"This isn't your fight!" Harry argued.

"The hell it isn't, you can either stand here and argue or we can go now." Rich said as he pulled on his shirt.

"We're coming too Harry!" Ron said as he and Neville started to get dressed. The four boys ran down into the common room where they found Hermione and Ginny waiting for them.

"We heard you waking up what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Harry had a dream that Sirius was being attacked." Ron answered, Harry obviously annoyed that the girls were joining them.

"How are we going to warn them?" Hermione asked.

"There's no way, we have to sneak out." Rich said as he began to pace.

"How? Umbridge has tabs on every floo in the castle, the only one we could sneak out of is hers." Ginny sighed.

"That's it, we have to sneak into her office!" Hermione realized as the others nodded. Creeping out into the stairs the group began to make their way across the campus, the hallways empty.

"Looking for your shoes too?" came from behind them, startling the six, turning they found Luna with the same sweet expression on her face.

"We are trying to sneak out, we have to warn the others." Rich whispered, grabbing Luna and pulling her down the hallway with them. They opened the doorway to Umbridge's office, sickeningly sweet kitten portraits lined the pink stone walls. It was as if Hallmark threw up all over the walls and then covered it in gumdrops.

"Well, I seem to have caught you red handed." Umbridge said appearing in the doorway behind them, with her brood of idiots with Draco at the head. She sat Harry down at a desk as the others were watched.

"This is bloody insane, you really are a loon." Rich snarled at the woman.

"You are going to tell me exactly what you were planning." Dolores said as she circled Harry.

"I'm not telling you anything." Harry answered defiantly.

"Well maybe the Crucio curse will make you more forthcoming?" she asked raising her wand.

"That spell is outlawed." Neville said almost in a whisper.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Dolores said pulling her wand up.

"No, tell her Harry." Hermione yelled.

"Tell me what?" she asked, seeming very pleased.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione said struggling. Umbridge grabbed them both and took them out of the office, informing her goon squad to keep watch on the rest. Once they were out in the hall the five began to exchange glaces, wondering just what to do. Taking notice of their wands on the desk Rich began to wonder just how quick he really was but decided against it, he might be able to take out two but he was outnumbered.

"Do you mind if I at least have a chocolate?" Ron asked his captors, pulling a box of chocolates from his pocket.

"Give those here." Crabe said grabbing the box and pulling it open, shoving chocolates into his face. Draco and the others crowded around and began to eat as well, very pleased with their capture. Rich looked over at Ron like he was crazy for wanting to eat now till he heard the first scream of pain. Looking up he saw painful boils begin to break out across Crabe's face, screaming in pain as each burst.

This gave them enough time to reach for their wands, casting Stupify on the lot before rushing out of the castle. Halfway across the bridge the ran into Hermione and Harry covered in dirt rushing towards the castle.

"Where's Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"She's detained in the woods, now how are we going to get to London." Harry asked.

"We fly of course." Luna grinned motioning to follow her. Running into the woods they stopped at a clearing, completely empty accept it seemed, to Harry, Luna, and Neville.

"How is this going to help us?" Ron asked.

"Thestrals of course, we fly to London on them." Neville added with a smile of recognition. Hermione and Rich shared a confused look as the others pulled them towards nothing.

"What in bloody hell?" Rich began to shout as Harry pushed him up onto the back of something, turning to look at his friend with wide eyes. "Okay, you got me on the back of this thing now how do you expect me to hold on to it?" Rich said glaring at his friend. Harry reached over and pushed Rich forward and guided his arms around the neck of the beast before going to help the other. Rich was sure he looked like a fool, clutching an invisible beast for dear life in the middle of the forest.

"Lets go!" Harry said jumping onto the back of something and leading them into the sky, Ron letting out a scared squeak as they climbed higher and higher. Had he been more sure of the situation Rich might have enjoyed winging across the sky but at this point all he cared about was not falling to his doom. Soon he was quite happy that they were landing on top of the ministry and making their way quietly inside. Harry led to an elevator and began to explain it all, how he knew where they were going.

"I remembered it from when I was on trail before the school year started." Harry said as the doors of the elevator opened, revealing a long dark hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So whatcha think? I know ANOTHER cliffhanger...but I loves them soo...sorry watchin Invader Zim at the moment and Grr is starting to creep into my brain. ANYWAYS I would love some reviews so please drop me some!**


	16. Sneers and Crystal Balls

**I know this has been taking me a while to get out but I have been more than a little worried about getting this chapter out, its not the end of the story but it is a major peak in it. I wanted everything to my liking and I put a LOT of thought into this chapter and I really hope you all enjoy this. I guess you will just have to read to find out if Sirius lives or not, though I will warn you, some of you Ginny haters might get a rather smug happy smile on your face while reading...so to those you can send your thanks at the end of the chapter lol. As always I would LOVE some reviews so please please please drop me some.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They slowly made their way down the hallway, wands at the ready as the door became closer and closer. Rich could feel the tension in the air, biting his bottom lip and looking around nervously, from what Harry told them Voldemort was on the other side of that door and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready.

Slowly Harry turned the rather ornate knob, opening the door they all began to survey their surroundings, glass balls lining the path before them. Each ball seemed to give off some sort of ominous glow, almost like they were trying to peek the interest of those walking by. Harry suddenly shot ahead, counting off the numbers on the stands, coming to a stop and looking around confused.

"He should be here!" Harry shouted back at them, looking up and down the intersecting paths.

"Are you sure this is the right spot Harry?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered, trailing off at the end as he became transfixed on one of the orbs close to him. Creeping close he plucked it from his standing, holding it close as he peered inside. Ron was about to question him, figuring Harry was putting what they had learned in Divination to use when the spied a masked figure advancing on them.

"Why hello Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy announced as he appeared, the group on the ready, creeping closer to Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked sliding back closer to his friends.

"You should know that it was the Dark Lord that brought you here Potter." Lucius grinned smugly.

"Such a pity that you and your friends should meet your end here." came a rather unhinged voice behind him, Bellatrix Lestrange dancing forward with a smile on her face.

"Where's Sirius!" Rich demanded, jumping forward a little with his wand brandished.

"Harry only saw what the Dark Lord wanted him to see." Lucius chuckled slightly.

"Rich Cooke, aren't you the one snogging my filthy wretch of a cousin." Bellatrix grinned, her wand ready as well.

"Pity that your looks went to such hell during your stay in Azkaban, its quite hard to believe you were anything but the mangey piece of work that stands before us now." Rich shot back, Bellatrix's eyes narrowing.

"Filthy mudblood!" she snarled leaping forward, Lucius's arm grabbing her.

"Now I am quite sure that this can be resolved to everyone's satisfaction, just give me the orb Harry and all your questions will be answered." Lucius said almost warmly as he crept forward. It was now that Rich and the others noticed other Deatheaters appearing around them, moving into a tight group with their back to each other.

"I don't think so, Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted with a flourish of his wand, his friends following the example before spreading out. Rich rushed down a path alone, looking for an exit when he fell flat on his face, rolling over quickly to find Bellatrix towering over him.

"I'm going to really enjoy telling Sirius how I made his lover scream." Bellatrix sneered, pulling her wand up to cast.

"Stupify!" was shouted, Bellatrix flying off to the side with a yelp as Ginny came running up.

"Try not to get lost." Ginny grinned helping him up.

"I'll try to remember that." Rich nodded as he followed her, leading back to where the were others regrouped. Looking behind them they noticed a great flying black mass speeding towards them, everyone becoming worried until Ginny stepped forward and pulled her wand.

"Reducto!" Ginny shouted, blasting away the advancing mass. As the others looked on in shock the orbs began to crash down in the distance, falling in their direction. Taking off in top speed Harry led them all down the path towards the door, running as fast as their feet could carry them.

'Great, I narrowly survive Deatheaters only to be killed by falling orbs!' Rich thought to himself as he heard the glass shattering around him. Looking ahead Harry flung the door open and rushed inside, Rich not noticing till it was to late that there was a drop. Quickly producing the cushioning charm, they were stopped at the last minute before a still rather painful thud to the stone floor once the charm gave out.

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned as he peeled himself up off the ground, his friends doing the same. Looking forward Rich saw a great stone doorway, Harry and Luna drawing near it almost as if they were hypnotized by it. The others looked around confused, noting that they were in the Department of Mysteries when suddenly the same black clouds began to appear, swirling around them as the sound of Bellatrix's laugh filled the air.

"Behind me!" Harry yelled, everyone scrambling up the stone to stand behind their friend. As the black cloaks began to dip down and swoop in on them Rich felt himself being picked up, and suddenly he felt a wand to his throat and Bellatrix Lestrange's giggle in his ear.

"The orb or your friends Potter!" Lucius demanded as he advanced on the boy.

"Fine!" Harry growled, handing over the orb. It was at that moment that the same cloak like masses began to appear around them, this time white. Bellatrix rushed away as one of these white masses dashed in at her. Rich began running for cover as Sirius appeared next to his godson, the rest of the Deatheaters beginning to be fought by the Order.

"Leave my godson alone!" he yelled, punching Lucius in the face. Falling backwards he lost his grip on the orb, watching it shatter before him on the stone.

"You'll pay for that Black!" he sneered, pulling his wand from his cane and attacking. Rich watched in wonder as Harry joined the man, attacking an ally of Lucius who appeared at his side. Creeping forward he kept watch to see if he could be of any help, turning suddenly to see Bellatrix appear a distance away, her wand aimed at his love.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted with everything he hard, watching Bellatrix's wand shoot from her hand. Glaring at her attacker she grabbed her wand and suddenly appeared behind Ginny, her hand around the girls throat.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix sneered as Ginny screamed out, tears running down her cheeks. Everyone watched in fear, rage rushing up their throats as Harry dashed forward at the woman.

"Reducto!" Harry screamed, Bellatrix flying backwards with a great force into the wall. Shaking herself off he rushed out a doorway, Harry following before Sirius could grab him.

"Thank you greatly love." Sirius said rushing down to his boyfriend.

"I figured someone had to save you." Rich smirked, taken by surprise as Sirius grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a rather searing kiss.

"Now is not the time." Mad-Eye Moody said pushing them apart as he took off in chase towards a Deatheater.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So whatcha think? This was SUCH a hard chapter to right and I would LOVE some reviews, please please please?**


	17. Dreams and a Country Cottage

**Just a warning, this chapter starts off a little saucy lol so yeah...there's your warning. Some things are really changing in this chapter, the introduction of a new character and the evolution of brewing relationships and maybe the end of some budding ones as well. Again, I would like to thank my cheerleaders Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omnicent for...well...cheering me on, you both get a pony YAY A PONY lol. I would also like to encourange everyone else to review as well, I would LOVE some feedback people so just drop me some at the end of the chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rich threw his head back and gasped, biting his lower lip as his eyes rolled back, he could feel Sirius's hot breath on his throat, his lips grazing his adam's apple. The boy's hands traced up his lovers tight arms, moving past numerous tattoos before becoming tangled in long dark waves. Every inch of his body was on fire, surrendering to the sharp hard thrusts into him, wanting to scream out desperately. Opening his eyes he could only whimper out as he peered into the dark brown eyes that were boring into his.

"Sirius please!" Rich panted out, his fingers gripping the man's hair tighter.

"What is it love, tell me what you want." Sirius whispered seductively into the boys ear, his tongue snaking out the flick the tip of the lobe.

"Cum inside me please!" Rich pleaded, arching his body up against the man.

"Breakfast dear." Came out of Sirius's mouth sounding distinctly like Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" Rich asked confused.

"Dear are you awake in there?" Molly shouted through the door.

"What? Oh yes, I'll be down in a minute!" Rich shouted through the door before falling back into the bed, pulling the pillow across his face so he could scream out in frustration. Getting up and going to the bathroom Rich decided a cold shower was the perfect way to start his day.

Getting dressed as quickly as he could he rushed out the door and down the stair still pulling on his shirt, sliding into the kitchen to find the entire room staring at him confused.

"I'm hungry, what?" Rich asked confused.

"Nothing dear." Molly smiled sweetly placing a cup of coffee in front of him. Rich gave Sirius a confused glance, all he could do was shrug.

"Dear where exactly does your family live?" Molly asked placing a plate of pancakes onto the table.

"Just outside of London in a little farm cottage, why?" Rich asked now moving beyond confusion to worry.

"Well dear we are a little worried that they may be in trouble, is anyone else in your family magical?" Molly asked.

"My sister was showing signs, is she in trouble?" Rich questioned, standing.

"Why don't you and Sirius go and ask your parents to let her stay here for a while, after your fight with Bellatrix she could try to get revenge." Remus added in, looking over at Sirius with worry. With a nod Rich quickly grabbed Sirius's hand and then started down the hall, pulling the man along in a hurry.

"So you attacked some witch and now she's going to kill your sister?" Rich's mother asked confused.

"Actually I defended Sirius, the man with me, and yeah she's more than a little crazy so she is going to try to hurt Tisha because she's magical too." Rich explained.

"Dumbledore, a very powerful wizard, is going to come here and cast a spell of protection over the house but we just thought it would be better if we took the girl back to our safe house." Sirius explained, Rich's parents looking between each other before nodding.

"If you really think it's best." Rich's dad agreed. Rich stood and walked down the hallway towards his sister's door. Opening it a crack he peered in to find his sister, much like many of the memories that filled his head of the girl, laid across the bed with her nose in a book. Her feet were in the air, swinging in time with the punk rock that poured out of her CD player.

"Tish, I have something I need to talk to you about." Rich smiled nervously as he walked in, reaching over and turning down the volume. She sat up, momentarily glaring at her brother for depriving her of the music she loved so much.

"I didn't think you were coming home this summer?" She asked confused.

"Well things came up and I came to take you away for the summer, I thought a summer in London would be a nice change of scenery for you." Rich lied, not really liking the idea of putting his little sister in the middle of everything.

"You really are a horrible liar, what is it?" His sister asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll tell you later, right now you need to pack." Rich said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, if you say so." she shrugged getting up, beginning to place things in a trunk. Rich stood by watching her till he felt Sirius walk up behind him, starting to wrap his arms around the boy's waist before he stopped, realizing where he was. Rich could feel the blush creeping across his face as his sister gave him a sideways glance.

"How is she?" Sirius whispered into his ear.

"I didn't tell her anything yet, I want to get her back to London before I tell her anything." Rich answered back in a whisper.

"So let me get this straight, because you kicked the wicked bitch of the west's ass she is going to come hunting for me?" Tisha yelled at her brother as she stomped around the room.

"She has quite the sharp tongue for a girl of eleven." Sirius giggled, stopping suddenly when he noticed the girl sneering at him.

"That's why we brought you here, you are completely safe in this house." Rich explained.

"Then why didn't you bring Mom and Dad here?" Tish asked sitting down onto her bed.

"Well you are showing signs of being magical, after Dumbledore confirmed it we thought it would be a good idea to have you here." Rich explained as the girls eyes grew wide.

"You mean I'm a witch like you?" she asked.

"Yep, so we are going to keep you here till you go to Hogwarts." Rich smiled, chuckling at his sister's amazement.

"Cool, when do I get to go shopping for me stuff?" Tisha asked practically bouncing on her bed.

"At the end of the summer I will take you to get your wand and books so calm down, you still have quite a while to wait." Rich chuckled.

"Fine, so what's going on between you and George Burns over there?" Tish asked raising her eyebrow.

"We are dating." Rich answered blushing.

"He's so old though!" she replied scrunching up her face.

"Oh shut up, and please try to keep it quiet." Rich sighed rolling his eyes.

"FINE!" she answered back, laying back across the bed dramatically.

"I'm going to go talk to Hermione, will you tell the others we are back?" Rich asked Sirius, kissing his lips softly, a gagging noise erupting from across the bed.

"Sure love, come to my room when you are done." Sirius smiled before leaving, Rich following but stopping at Hermione's room. Knocking softly he walked in after she called back to him, finding the girl laying across the bed much like he left his sister.

"I think I want to have sex." Rich announced nervously, his friend shooting up in bed to give him an alarmed looked.

"With me?" she asked shocked.

"Blood hell no, with Sirius! Are you completely daft?" he asked almost repulsed.

"Well why did you walk in here and announce it like that then?" she chuckled, sitting back down on her bed.

"Because I'm nervous, I mean you've done it so I was hoping you would help give me some advice?" Rich almost pleaded as he walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm really the wrong person, I mean first off I'm a girl! Secondly, you are both boys and that mean things work quite differently." Hermione chuckled nudging her friend, hoping to cut the tension.

"I'm not asking for diagrams, I would rather remain in the dark when it comes to the workings of your nether regions." Rich said shoving her back.

"Well then what do you need to know? I mean are you sure because if you rush things you could really end up spoiling things." Hermione said suddenly turning serious and walking across the room.

"Is there something up I need to know about?" Rich asked worried.

"I think Ron and I are going to break up." Hermione announced barely audible.

"Are you serious?" Rich asked shooting up.

"I don't know, there's this girl that flirts with him all the time, maybe he would be better off with her." Hermione answered with a shrug.

"If that's what you want but don't let some little trollop be the thing that breaks you up." Rich said trying to comfort his friend.

"I just don't know." she sighed, flopping down onto a nearby chair.

"Well then don't jump into anything, I'm here if you want to talk more." he said taking her hand.

"Thanks, I think I need some alone time though." Hermione said looking up at him.

"Okay, don't be afraid to come find me if you need me." Rich smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Looking back at his friend one more time he left and quietly closed the door before sliding down it in the hallway with a sigh. That certainly hadn't helped matters, it actually made them much worse, what if having sex broke them up just like it's breaking up Ron and Hermione?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY another cliffhanger...GOD I love them. So whatcha think? Come on don't be afraid to drop me a line and tell me exactly what you think, but remember as a great writer once said, praise strokes the ego while flames stroke the delete key!**


	18. Bathtubs and Pickle Pokes

**I've had an interesting week which has translated into my chapter, HUGE BIG BLOW UP lol. I would really like to thank everyone that is reading my two stories, I am really enjoying writing them and I am really enjoying all the feedback that I am getting, hint hint lol.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rich laid in bed next to Sirius, watching the older man sleep, looking at the peaceful look on his face. After talking with Hermione has had come to Sirius's room and had a rather steamy make out session, ending up falling asleep in the man's arms. When he was with Sirius he felt so right, so perfect and he hoped nothing would ever change that. He was, however, almost frozen with fright when it came to the issue of sex. He was sure Sirius had lovers in the past, who could deny his charms, and Rich was beginning to question if there was any way he could compete with those past encounters.

Getting out of bed he decided to soak in the tub for a while, a nice place to run over his thoughts. After stripping he made sure the water was so hot he could barely stand it and slipped in, resting his head back against the tub with a happy sigh. Yes, next to making out with Sirius this was the place Rich would most like to be in the world. Leisurely washing his body he closed his eyes, not noticing his boyfriend walk in and take a seat on the toilet across from him.

"Now there is a beautiful sight." Sirius practically purred.

"Bloody hell, scare me to death why don't you!" Rich almost screamed, sinking down lower in the water.

"You do have a string of bad luck when it comes to bathrooms don't you?" the older man chuckled, moving to sit on the floor next to the tub.

"More than a little, how did you sleep." Rich asked, still rather self conscious.

"Amazingly, how about you love?" Sirius asked, reaching over to brush the hair from his forehead.

"Great, like a log." he answered, biting his lip a little.

"Are you okay love?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Well I'm laying here naked and well...I can feel your eyes roving more than a little." Rich said blushing, moving the wash cloth to cover areas.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed love, I find every inch of you beautiful." he replied, leaning in to kiss the boy, slipping his hand into the water.

"Sirius, can we talk before we go any further please?" Rich barely got out, his voice dropping into a moan as he felt those hot lips on his neck.

"Of course love, I'll let you finish then we can talk in the bedroom." Sirius smiled, kissing his boyfriend's lips softly. Rich finished up as quickly as he could and then slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt. Walking in he found the man sitting quietly on the bed, reading a book.

"Sirius, I know we've never discussed this but I'm a virgin." Rich almost announced, all the while studying the grain on the wood floor.

"Is that why you are so nervous, love you have no reason to be scared." Sirius responded with a smile, walking over and pulling the boy against him.

"I just want to make sure I'm good enough for you." he replied blushing.

"You are, now stop worrying." Sirius said, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Get off that boy this instant!" Molly Weasley shouted as she stormed into the room. Stumbling back Sirius fell back onto the bed while Rich's rear connected with the floor.

"Bloody hell Molly, this doesn't concern you!" Sirius said hopping back up, standing toe to toe with the woman.

"This doesn't concern me? I will not allow you to molest that poor boy!" she argued back.

"He is NOT molesting me, Sirius and I are in a relationship and I would thank you to stick to things you know, like cooking, cleaning, and raising dim-witted children!" Rich said standing, catching the two totally off guard. Molly could only stare at the boy with her mouth moving up and down slightly in an attempt to reply.

"Wow." Sirius chuckled, looking at his boyfriend with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I'll be going now." she said turning on her heels and walking out of the room in a huff.

"I can not believe her, why in the hell did she come in here in the first place!" Rich fumed, beginning to pace around the room.

"That would be because of me." Hermione responded from the doorway, tugging nervously at her shirt.

"Because of you?" Sirius asked confused.

"She overheard Ron and I fighting...when we broke up." the girl almost whispered, Rich's rage cooling when he noticed how upset his friend was.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, what happened?" Rich said walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"Well Ron kept pushing the subject of sex, I felt the first time was a mistake and wasn't about to again and he shouted back, 'well I bet Rich and Sirius are snogging like rabbits so why aren't we' and that's when Molly came storming in." Hermione almost cried. Rich looked over and Sirius worried, now quite sure that everyone was well aware of their relationship status.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let some deranged red-head separate us love." Sirius answered the silent question.

"I can't believe him, listen you relax I am going to go downstairs and get some snack and then the three of us will sit up and talk about all this." Rich said walking his friend over and sitting her on the bed next to Sirius.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked worried.

"Take care of some things, watch her till I get back." Rich said through locked teeth, storming out of the room and heading towards Ron's room. Throwing open the door he found a scared looking Ron hiding behind a worried Harry.

"Now lets not do anything because of anger here." Harry tried to reason.

"Get out of my bloody way, I am going to have his testicles are earrings." Rich fumed, trying to push past his friend.

"Don't let him Harry, he's going to kill me." Ron whined, jumping behind the bed.

"You are bloody right I'm going to kill you, what in the hell were you thinking!" Rich almost screamed.

"I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Ron pleaded.

"What's going on in here!" Molly said storming in, followed by Remus and Arthur Weasley.

"I think you've done enough don't you!" Rich seethed, his voice dripping with enough venom to make Remus and Arthur back up.

"You are in here trying to kill my son, I think THIS is my buisness." Molly argued.

"Your wonderful son broke my friend's heart by demanding sex, and in the same breath announced my relationship with Sirius just so he could get his little pickle off!" Rich growled back. The room went silent, the tension in the air growing thicker and thicker till it was almost smothering them all.

"Why don't we all take a breath and try to calm down, Rich go back to Hermione and Sirius, Molly go to the kitchen with Arthur and calm down, and Harry when we all leave lock the door and don't open it for anyone or I think Ron will end up seven feet under." Remus said calmly.

"Great idea Remus." Harry added, still making sure he was between Rich and Ron. Glaring at the red-headed boy Rich left, storming down the hallway and walking in to find Hermione quietly crying in Sirius's arms.

"How is she?" Rich asked walking over.

"She'll be fine, she's better off without that raging dolt." Sirius responded stroking her hair.

"We heard you fighting, sounded like you really gave it to Molly and Ron." Hermione chuckled a little.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a temper." Rich frowned.

"Thanks." Hermione said reaching over to squeeze her friend's hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I bet those Ron haters LOVED it lol. Remember, I would LOVE some feedback people so drop me a line and tell me what you think.**


	19. Surprises and Sex

**Just a warning people this chapter heats things up a bit so kiddies should cover their eyes and those with weak stomachs should go watch Oprah...or something. Anyways yeah, I am quite pleased with this chapter, another warning there is mild Ron bashing...but he takes it soo damn well LOL. Again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and encourage others to drop me a sentence or two in what they think...come on its not so hard people lol.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Care to inform me why all the yelling?" Tisha asked storming into her brother's room, finding him sitting on the bed with a crying Hermione as he and Sirius tried to comfort her. Needless to say, the wind from her sails was lost and she instead took to a chair instead of castrating her brother for the break in her music time.

"Hermione and Ron broke up, but before that Ron's mom found out about Sirius and me and lets just say she doesn't approve." Rich answered.

"This is what I get for hiding in my room." Tish chuckled, a laugh escaping from Sirius's lips.

"I can not believe I dated that pasty white twit." Hermione suddenly announced standing up, Rich wondering if her name should be changed to Sybil with a mood change like that.

"Care to inform us what brought on this mood change?" Rich asked worried.

"It's just that I need to move on." Hermione almost demanded, drying her tears on her sleeve.

"That's quite mature of you and all but you did break up just moments ago." Sirius argued.

"True but sex wasn't the only reason we broke up." Hermione said growing quieter.

"What aren't you telling us?" Rich asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I've kind of been attracted to someone else." Hermione answered back, biting her bottom lip and looking around the room.

"Then why the tears?" Tisha asked, now more than marginally interested.

"Because I feel bad for liking another guy while I was with Ron." Hermione said looking down at she shoes.

"You can't help having feelings for someone, so who is it?" Rich asked.

"No, you'll poke fun." Hermione said suddenly turning and sitting in a chair across the room.

"How can he make fun, he's dating Grandpa Moses after all." Tisha chuckled, laughing even harder when she noticed the glare she was receiving from her brother and his boyfriend.

"Neville Longbottom." Hermione blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

"NEVILLE?" Rich gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"Well he's so smart and sweet." Hermione said still hiding behind her hands still.

"I guess anyone is better than the spawn of Weasley." Rich shrugged.

"Bloody hell that is so beyond true." Hermione chuckled.

"This certainly has been an interesting day hasn't it love." Sirius laughed as he pulled off his shirt before bed.

"Promise me that when all this nonsense with Voldemort is done there won't be another person inside this house besides us...well and maybe my sister." Rich yawned as he laid down and pulled the covers up around him.

"I promise love." Sirius smiled sliding in next to his love, pulling the boy against him.

"Good cause I don't think I can take much more of this before going insane." Rich laughed, gasping as he began to feel Sirius's beard tickling his neck as the man began to kiss and bite at the sensitive flesh.

"You taste so good love." Sirius almost purred into him boyfriend's ear.

"That feels so good." Rich almost whimpered, closing his eyes tight. His mouth fell open into a silent moan as he felt a hand sliding lazily down his torso, slipping under the elastic of his boxers.

"I can tell" Sirius grinned against his neck his hand wrapping around Rich's hard cock. All Rich could do was tilt his head back and whimper, feeling his boyfriends lips work farther and farther down on his body. He watched as his boxers went flying across the room and then almost screamed out in pleasure as he felt himself sliding into Sirius's mouth.

His eyes popped open and he realized that there was going to be no hiding the smile on his face today, or the bite marks all over his chest and shoulder it seemed he thought with a chuckle to himself. Looking down onto his stomach he spotted his sleeping lover, a pool of drool next to his open mouth. As gross as he thought the drool was he had to say it was quite endearing, reaching down to run his fingers through Sirius's long messy hair.

"This is how I want to wake up every morning." Sirius groaned, pushing his face into Rich's stomach more.

"Sounds good to me only next time hopefully without the drool." Rich smirked, falling into a full blown laugh as he heard Sirius groan in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I drooled on you, tell anyone and I'll deny it." Sirius said pulling the blanket up over his head.

"Am I to discover that someone so charming and collected isn't a morning person." Rich said peeking under the blankets.

"I loathe the rising sun." Sirius pouted, peering from under the quilt.

"Don't worry love, I don't plan on getting out of this bed until I absolutely have to." Rich smiled, reaching under the blanket to stroke Sirius's cheek.

"I love you." Sirius smiled at his love.

"I love you too." Rich smiled, pulling Sirius and the blankets up around them.

"Good morning!" Remus announced walking into the room with a smile on his face.

"We need to get a lock for that door." Rich groaned, hiding his face in Sirius's chest.

"Excuse us for not getting up." Sirius almost growled at his friend.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to check in on you two after yesterday." Remus said sitting on a nearby chair and pulling out a paper.

"Tell me he has stock in newspapers other than his fortune in chocolate." Rich chuckled, then yipped when he felt the newspaper smack the top of his head.

"I'll thank you kindly to not strike my boyfriend." Sirius mock glared at Remus.

"Yeah, lay off chocolate boy." Rich whined.

"Anyway, it seems quiet downstairs. Molly has promised to stay out of your business as long as Rich doesn't kill Ron." Remus said looking at the boy.

"Fine with me." Rich shrugged.

"Good, I'll alert the boy that he doesn't have to hide under his bed anymore." Remus said unfolding his paper.

"Aren't you the rabid little thing." Sirius said kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"Yeah well he deserved it." Rich said continuing his pouting streak.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Harry said walking in, turning quickly to face the wall.

"Not at all, my door is always open Harry." Sirius said sitting up, Rich content to stay under the covers.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Rich?" Harry asked.

"What do you need." Rich asked yawning again as he pulled the blankets down.

"I just wanted to come to an understanding with you, I know what Ron did was wrong but he's still my friend. I know you are being protective of Hermione and I won't hold that against you, I just hope you won't hold what Ron did against me." Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course not, you and I are definitely still friends." Rich smiled, Sirius letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Good, is there any way that you can forgive Ron?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It might take a little while but if Hermione forgives him then there is no way I can be mad at him." Rich shrugged, a smile appearing on Harry's face.

"Great, thanks." Harry smiled turning to run out.

"That was mature of you." Remus smirked over his paper.

"Well I figure that without Ron around there goes the comic relief." Rich smiled to himself, snuggling back down into the blankets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOOOO YEAH lol, whatcha think...OKAY so the Ron bashing was VERY mild and as you can see tonight I am a fan of the shift key along with my continuing love affair with the long line of periods...for it gives the illusion of pauses...or ya know suspense...at least in my head. ANYWAYS I WANT REVIEWS lol so drop me some please kay?**


	20. Marmalade and Cold Chicken

**I can not believe that I have actually hit chapter 20...WOW. I would like to thank everyone that has been reading and everyone that has helped me. I would especially like to thank my cheerleaders, Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscient, honorable mention goes to Thea Wolf and LoveWithoutLimits for taking the time to review as well. Okay, so anyway just a warning to Ginny lovers out there we have some Ginny bashing going on in this chappy, okay more like BIG Ginny bashing lol.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Rich quietly stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, he and Sirius could only go so long without food and from the sounds coming from Sirius's stomach he knew time was up. Searching the cabinets for anything easy he stopped on the bread box, finding a couple muffins, then opened the fridge to find cold chicken. Setting it down on the table as he turned around he felt a little nervous as Ginny walked into the room, throwing him a rather cold death glare.

"I heard about how you yelled at my mom." she said rather snugly leaning against the frame.

"Yes, your mother and I had words." Rich said cooly, hoping to avoid another fight.

"I also heard that you yelled at my brother and I just want you to know that if you mess with my family you are messing with me." Ginny said, continuing her glare.

"Dear god its rebel without a clue, listen, I could care less what brought on this foray into 'bad girl' but all I am going to say is as long as you family stays out of my business and treats the people I love well you and I will be fine." Rich said almost laughing as he shook his head.

"Good, cause I would hate to have to attack you and that stupid little sister of yours." Ginny said with her eyes narrowing.

"OKAY, that's it." Rich snapped, turning and instead of pulling his wand grabbed a jar of jam from the fridge. The look of shock was priceless on her face as the orange marmalade flew from the jar and coated the girl's face. "I thought that could help cool you down." Rich said smugly as he placed the lid back on the jar.

"How DARE you!" Ginny practically steamed, leaning forward to let the thick gel drip off her.

"Hey, you started it. Just remember, I might not be as quick with my wand as you but that doesn't mean that I will always be the one with egg on my face afterwards...or jam for that matter." Rich smiled sweetly as he passed the girl, erupting into laughter as he heard her scream and stomp her feet. Walking into his room he found a confused Remus and Sirius, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ginny and I had a little argument." Rich shrugged, walking over and placing the food on the bed.

"So why the screaming?" Remus asked.

"Well instead of pulling my wand I found a more fun way to deal with the problem." Rich smiled, offering Sirius a chicken leg.

"And what would that be?" Sirius asked.

"A jar of marmalade of course." Rich answered back, a smile stretching across his boyfriend's face.

"It seems we are more alike than I originally thought." Sirius grinned, leaning forward to kiss the boy.

"Dear god, help us all." Remus sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"You poured marmalade all over Ginny?" Harry almost yelled at his Rich, seated next to Hermione on the bed.

"Yes, she cornered me in the kitchen and got on me about yelling at her mom and then Ron, and then when I said that we were cool and there was no reason to fight she took a shot at my sister." Rich argued back.

"Okay, just please try to keep things call in the future." Harry sighed, almost pleading with his friends.

"As long as she doesn't take anymore shots at me than all will be fine." Rich agreed.

"I still can't believe you threw a jar of jam on her." Hermione chuckled.

"Well there was no way I was going to draw my wand quicker than her." Rich laughed too.

"She is fast with that wand isn't she." Harry smiled. Hermione and Rich shared a look before rolling their eyes, annoyed with the development of Harry's feelings for the little red-headed weasel. Cho was bad enough, always so perfect and smiling, the girl must have made in china stamped on her ass.

"Anyway, have you heard anything from Dumbledore lately?" Hermione asked, hoping desperately to change the subject.

"No, there is going to be a meeting in a couple days to discuss any further developments." Harry answered, snapping out of his dream world.

"Well that's something at least, maybe he and Bellatrix can just go die under a rock somewhere." Rich said hopefully.

"A happy thought but unlikely." Hermione said bursting his bubble.

"By the way, thanks for saving Sirius back at the Ministry." Harry said quietly.

"Do you honestly think I was just going to let him die?" Rich chuckled.

"No, probably not." Harry chuckled.

"Who would he shag?" Hermione added, poking her friend in the side.

"You two are just so funny." Rich mock glared before laughing too. A knock on the door gave way to Sirius, walking over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Are you two ever far apart for long?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"We wouldn't have been apart now if I didn't have to clean jam off the kitchen floor, Molly said she was too busy consoling her daughter." Sirius chuckled before kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"So how is your sister settling in?" Harry asked.

"She's still a little shy at the moment so she's sticking to her room to listen to music. I have caught her following Remus around like a lost puppy, that girl just has a natural attraction for bookworms I swear." Rich chuckled, leaning back against Sirius.

"Nice way of saying geek if you ask me." Sirius smirked.

"I heard that." Remus said from the doorway, Tisha close on his heels of course.

"You were meant to Moony." Sirius said sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Why the meeting in here?" Remus asked ignoring his friend.

"We were just talking and this is how we ended up, what did you think we were plotting some diabolical plan involving carrots, a badger, and the bat bogey hex?" Rich spouted off, Hermione turning to look at him confused.

"How do you come up with those things?" Hermione chuckled.

"It's a gift, I am a inventive person." Rich smirked.

"Something I am very happy about." Sirius grinned, bobbing his eyebrows.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry said scrunching up his face.

"I'm with him on this one." Tisha said mirroring Harry's face.

"You don't know what you are missing." Rich said sticking out his tongue at the group.

"Now if you will excuse us we are going to spend some time alone discussing our date tomorrow." Sirius announced motioning for everyone to clear out.

"Oh yes, I'm sure Mother would want me to leave so my brother can get some nookie." Tisha said rolling her eyes as she walked out.

"As long as you understand." Sirius responded, shooing the rest of the group out.

"We have a date tomorrow?" the boy asked confused.

"But of course, what kind of guy would I be if I didn't at least buy you dinner before we did what I have planned." Sirius grinned at Rich, making his boyfriend grow VERY weak in the knees.

"Who says I want dinner first." Rich smirked, hoping to catch his boyfriend off guard.

"Me, you'll need your strength." Sirius said walking over and kissing his boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So whatcha think? Come on people I live on reviews so please please drop me some...pwease? lol**


	21. Fish, Chips, and Moonlit Walk

**So...yeah lol here we have the latest chappy, I have a lot more planned that I am beginning to formulate in my head and this chapter is going to be the catalyst so...yeah lol.� I would love some reviews people so please drop me some.**�

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Rich sat across from Sirius chuckling as he looked over the menu, trying to act as suave as possible. He had come close to ordering the boy a beer but Rich quickly covered and said a root beer, he found the taste of it disgusting but it was better than breaking Sirius out of jail.

"So its illegal for you to drink butter beer?" Sirius asked confused.

"A muggle pub is a little different than a wizard pub, the beer is stronger and until I'm 18 I'm not allowed to drink it." Rich chuckled.

"Its such a sweet thing to see a father taking his son out." the waitress smiled as she walked over, Rich holding in a second bout of laughter. This time however, Sirius was smart enough not to try to correct the woman. Though Rich was kind of wishing he had with the look the girl was giving his boyfriend, quite sure that if the twit flipped her hair once more he was going to swing her around the room by her ponytail like a dead cat.

"Can we just have some fish and chips?" Sirius asked politely.

"Actually change mine to a burger and chips please." Rich smiled sweetly at the woman, wondering how much trouble he would get into for a bat bogey hex.

"Not a problem. I can see where your boy got his looks, but personally I prefer my men like I like my wine, finely aged." she winked as she walked away.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm going to drown her in the fry oil if she doesn't back off." Rich growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Calm down love." Sirius chuckled.

"I can't help it, she practically gave you a lap dance." Rich said still glaring at the trollop at the bar.

"You are cute all jealous." Sirius grinned causing Rich to turn red.

"Asking your boy about all the girls chasing after him?" the waitress asked walking over, refilling their drinks.

"Actually I like men." Rich said glaring at the woman.

"Oh, I have a little brother just like you that's so sweet that your father supports you." she answered back, this time actually tussling Rich's hair.

"Is there any way we could get our meals to go, I didn't realize how late it was." Sirius asked, watching his love turn a darker and darker shade of red.

"Not a problem, let me go get it honey." she smiled turning to leave.

"Thank you." Rich said trying to smile through his annoyance.

"I say a nice walk in the park is the perfect way to end the evening." Sirius smiled. Once they paid the two made their way down by the river, watching the other couples walk along arm in arm. They found a little park bench and staked it out to eat, sitting across from each other with their food between them.

"So do you think Ron and Hermione are going to be able to stay friends?" Sirius asked making small talk.

"I think so, Hermione is a bright girl and Ron is to stupid to realize there is any tension in the room." Rich chuckled talking a bite of his burger.

"You really don't care for the Weasley's do you?" Sirius smirked.

"I just don't care for Molly, Ron, and that foul mouthed little git Ginny." Rich chuckled.

"I will admit Molly is a little grating on the nerves." Sirius shrugged before eating a fry. Noticing Rich shiver a little he excused himself for a moment before running over to a vendor and buying an over sized blue scarf, wrapping it around Rich when he returned.

"Thanks, you didn't have to." Rich blushed a little.

"You were cold." Sirius smiled.

"Aw, how sweet." came a rather snide voice behind them. Turning quickly they spotted Bellatrix and Lucius leaning against a tree, smug smirks on their faces.

"What do you want Malfoy." Rich glared, standing up as Sirius tried to stand in front of the boy to protect him.

"Just enjoying the evening." Lucius smiled stepping forward.

"Didn't expect to come across my cousin and his mudblood whore." Bellatrix sneered.

"Sort of like how the people on the street didn't expect to walk up upon your ugly mug." Rich chuckled.

"Why don't the two of you just get on your way." Sirius announced, glaring his cousin down.

"And miss the chance to congratulate the boy who saved your life." Lucius grinned.

"Obviously quicker than either of you, and to think two pure bloods bested by a boy." Sirius smirked, watching the two begin to boil under the surface.

"This isn't done." Lucius growled.

"Far from it you greasy hair git." Rich yelled back.

"You would be smart to keep an eye on your little boy there, would hate to see what happens if he's left alone." Bellatrix grinned before walking away, Lucius following with a laugh.

"Come on, back to Grimauld now!" Sirius whispered, grabbing his loves hand and taking off down the street. They were soon running up the steps of the flat, rushing into the kitchen where they found Remus, Molly, and Arthur seated.

"Are you two okay?" Remus asked, picking up on the nervousness written across their face.

"We ran into Bellatrix and Lucius in the park, they threatened Rich." Sirius sighed sitting down.

"We expected this, did they try anything?" Arthur asked.

"They weren't that stupid." Sirius responded.

"I tried to say this relationship wasn't a good idea." Molly started as she began to pace.

"This has nothing to do with Sirius and my relationship, this is all because I stopped her from killing Sirius in the ministry!" Rich argued, slamming his fist down on the table.

"But now you are even more a target because you are with him." Molly tried to argue back.

"I don't give a bloody fuck, even if we break up she's still going to come after me so why don't we worry about that then something that isn't going to change!" Rich yelled, only stopping when Sirius took his hand.

"It's alright love, I'm not going to leave you." Sirius said trying to soothe the boy, easily picking up on what the boy thought the course of action would be.

"The two of you need to stay inside from now on, no more going out on dates." Remus added.

"Fine with me." Rich nodded.

"Agreed." Sirius added.

"There is going to be a meeting soon, I say we discuss the rest of this then and everyone try to get some sleep." Arthur smiled.

"I agree, there is nothing we can do about this now." Remus nodded, Molly letting out an annoyed sigh as she turned towards the oven. It seemed that was about as close to an agreement they were going to get from her so everyone made their way to their rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry my cousin is so dead set on killing you." Sirius sighed, falling back across his bed.

"You have no control over her love, I think the voices are the only thing in control at the moment." Rich chuckled crawling on top of his lover.

"How can I be related to someone so evil?" Sirius groaned, pulling a pillow to cover his face as he screamed.

"She obviously twisted, she's like a wizarding world Eva Braun." Rich chuckled.

"Who?" Sirius asked sitting up a little.

"Do you remember mention of Adolph Hitler from your muggle studies? Well, there was a woman that was in love with him called Eva Braun, followed him around like a sad puppy." Rich said trying to explain.

"Sounds about right." Sirius sighed.

"Don't worry so much, you have no control over your family and I don't expect you too." Rich smiled kissing his lover's forehead.

"I love you." Sirius smiled, wrapping his arms so tightly around his boyfriend.

"I love you too." Rich smiled, laying his head on the man's chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whatcha think...huh huh huh huh come on review please yes now lol**.�


	22. Breakfast and Shackles

**WOW...three updates in one night...I shock myself but yeah lol I am feeling very much in the creative mood tonight so bear with me lol. I am very very happy with this chapter and I bet you can tell why when you get to the bottom lol. As always I encourage everyone to REVIEW...REVIEW NOW...cough cough mmyes so yeah lol um hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After last night's sleep Rich was feeling great, pulling on some jeans and an old tank top before running downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, a regular occurrence, eating breakfast and talking about latest developments. Taking the chair next to Sirius he smiled at his love, leaning in for a soft peck on the lips before taking a sip of his coffee. He proudly fought the urge to glare at Ginny, smiling when he found he didn't have to noticing the look Hermione was giving the girl. 

"What would you like this morning?" Molly asked him with that same sugary smile.

"Nothing thank you, not hungry actually." Rich smiled back, figuring that if she was going to be nice he would follow suit. Excusing himself he stepped out into the backyard, leaning against a tree and enjoying the morning sun.

"You really are a stupid boy." came a voice behind him. Turning it was to late, a hex sent him flying to the ground with a thud, the last thing he remembered before the darkness was the sun shining on him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No just take a deep breath Sirius, Rich is a strong boy and he can handle himself." Remus rationalized, trying to calm his friend as he paced the room.

"Bellatrix bloody kidnaped him and you want me to be calm!" Sirius screamed, the entire house cringing at the sound.

"We are going to get him back." Remus explained.

"Bloody right we are going to get him back." Sirius growled, grabbing his trench and wand.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Remus asked.

"Malfoy Manner, where else do you think that loon of a girl would go." Sirius snapped. Remus rushed to catch up, yelling at Arthur to have Tonks and Moody meet them there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly opening his eyes Rich looked around the cold basement, tugging at the shackles that held him to the wall. He could feel the cold black earth under his bare feet, could feel the rough red brick against his back, and of course the tightly locked metal cuffing his wrists.

"Poor pitiful boy." came a sing song voice from the shadows, Bellatrix walking into the light with a delirious smile on her face.

"Tell me, do you do this because you really hate your cousin or is it to make up for the lack of affection you get from Voldemort?" Rich asked, not daring to let her think he was scared. The look that came into her dead eyes did scare him, her hand finding its was across his face fast and hard.

"Filthy mud blood." she scathed.

"Running a little old don't you think, how about something a little new." Rich snapped, hoping that he would piss her off so much that she would...well that was just a bad plan.

"I can't wait for my stupid cousin to get here, all set to rescue you, just in time to watch me kill you." she grinned.

"Is that so, and then what, somehow get away before he crushes you?" Rich questioned, he noticed the slightest flash of panic momentarily. The voices must have taken back control because as quickly as it was there it was gone again and it seemed ice was staring back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks, Moody, Remus, and Sirius stood outside the gates of Malfoy Manor thinking about their course of action. They were sure that they could handle Lucius and Narcissa but Bellatrix was another thing entirely, she was severely unstable and might have already killed the boy.

"Tonks you and Remus stay behind Sirius and I until we get inside the home, once we are in everyone spread out and find the boy and then we get the hell out!" Moody explained before giving a nod and pushing open the gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of crashes and slamming doors suddenly filled the air, the floor creaking above their heads. Bellatrix was beginning to twitch a little in excitement as she paced the room, her eyes on the ceiling the entire time. With her distracted Rich began to tug at the shackles, hoping that somehow he could slip his hand out. Both he and Bellatrix froze when they heard the basement door fly open, fast footsteps echoing down the stairs. Looking that the woman before him he began to panic as she raised her wand, aiming it at the boy.

He could hear someone running down a hallway to his right, Bellatrix's smile seeming to grow with each step closer. The tension was unbearable, he could feel his heart racing and the sweat dripping down from his forehead. As he mouth opened to curse the boy a woman burst in from the left. It was as if everything slowed as she cast, Bellatrix's wand flying from her hand in the nick of time. Remus rushing in afterwards, rushing to unlock the boy. Grabbing at his wrists in pain he looked up to see Sirius rush in the room after Moody, a smile breaking his face as Rich rushed to him.

"Are you alright love?" Sirius asked pulling the boy close.

"I'm fine I love..." Rich started to say before he felt a pain unlike any other invade his body. He screamed out as everyone turned to see Bellatrix standing, her wand pointing at the boy and an evil glare on her face. Before anyone could react she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-maniacal laughter- wow I'm evil lol! I told you before that I LOVE cliffhangers and this is by far one of the best that I have ever written...I mean a possible main character death...wow...I am so happy I might actually purr hehe. Well come on people, review, tell me whatcha think.**


	23. Bedridden and Morning Breath

**I know, how evil of me to leave you all hanging on a cliffhanger...but I do love them ever so much lol. BUT the wait is over and here is the latest chapter and all. There might not be a character death but there are still HUGE things going on that I'm sure will leave some of you shocked. Well as always I would LOVE to hear some reviews people so please please please leave me some.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't even think of getting up, if you need anything just ask me." Sirius stated making sure Rich was securely tucked into bed.

"I'm not that hurt love, I got Crucio'd not killed." Rich chuckled snuggling down deeper into the blankets. He might have been fine but who was he to deny Sirius doting on him.

"I was so scared." Sirius said suddenly growing quiet again. Every time he thought about what had happened in that basement, watching the boy he loved scream out in pain in his arms. Seeing him go lifeless, he had thought that he lost Rich forever, but he planned on remedying that soon enough he thought patting his pocket.

"I know you were love, it wasn't exactly enjoyable for me either." Rich chuckled patting the bed next to him. Sirius walked over and sat next to his love, leaning over to rest his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Am I being too protective?" Sirius asked.

"No you are being incredibly sweet, don't worry you'll know when you hit overprotective." Rich answered, kissing Sirius's forehead.

"You should be able to tell me anything." Sirius smiled happily.

"Actually I was meaning that you will find a rope made of sheets hanging from the window." Rich chuckled, laughing harder when Sirius smacked him with a pillow.

"I love you." Sirius chuckled, snuggling closer to the boy.

"I love you too." Rich sighed contentedly burrowing deeper into the bed with his love. 

**X X X X X**

"You are going to WHAT?" Remus shouted in shock as he and Harry stared at the ring.

"I'm going to ask Rich to marry me." Sirius stated again, the simple gold band shining in the sunlight.

"Are you bloody insane?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm not insane." Sirius argued back.

"Sirius, Rich is only 16 like me." Harry added.

"I know, it will just be a long engagement then." Sirius shrugged putting the ring back into his pocket.

"If you really want to do this then I'm behind you." Remus finally relented.

"I agree." Harry smiled.

"So when are you going to do it?" Remus asked.

"I was thinking tonight at dinner." Sirius smiled proudly.

"...HAVE YOU BLOODY LOST IT?" Remus shouted.

"I thought it would be sweet, everyone will be there." Sirius argued.

"Including Molly Weasley, the woman that freaked out when she found out you were just dating Rich." Remus pointed out, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Then I'll do it tonight before we go to bed." Sirius relented, admitting that Molly's head exploding weren't the fireworks he was hoping for.

**X X X X X**

"What is this big surprise." Rich giggled, fighting the urge to pull off the blindfold as he sat on the bed.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sirius chuckled, taking his hand and standing him in the middle of the room.

"Just stand right there." Sirius said rushing over to the record player. Rich heard the scratch of a record before soft classical music filled the room, Sirius's hand brushing against his before he felt the man holding his hand.

"Can I take it off now please?" Rich asked, bouncing on his heels a little.

"Yes love, take it off." Sirius chuckled. With a big smile Rich dropped the cloth to the floor, his breath catching in his throat as he looked around the room. Every open surface had candles on it filling the room with a warm glow, turning his eyes to the man before him he could feel his pulse begin to race. Sirius was kneeling before him with a hopeful look him his eyes, clutching Rich's hand almost for dear life.

"Sirius?" Rich asked in a shaky voice.

"I know you are younger than me, a lot younger than me but since you came into my life I have been happier than I have been in a long while. I know that you are just 16 years old but I don't care, the only thing I care about is knowing that each night as I fall asleep you'll be in my arms and that each morning when I wake up you will be there. I'm asking you Rich, will you marry me?" Sirius asked, his own voice trembling now. Rich could feel the tears running down his face, he wanted to answer but he couldn't find the ability to speak within himself so he simply nodded yes. That was all it took and the man rushed forward, pulling the boy into his arms and spinning him around.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you." Rich asked still crying. Sirius smiled, slipping the simple ring on the boys finger.

"I love you." Sirius smiled, tears coming to his eyes as well.

"I love you too." Rich smiled, suddenly pushing the man back onto the bed with a quick shove. Sirius watched with wide eyes as Rich suddenly tore off his pants and boxers, throwing them across the room before climbing on top of him with a fiery look in his eyes.

"Not that I don't love this side of you love but what's going on?" Sirius asked, his throat running dry as the boy pushed up his shirt and began to suck and bite at his nipples.

"I...WANT...YOU!" Rich practically purred pressing his body as tight as possible against the man.

**X X X X X**

"It can not be noon." Rich groaned ducking back under the blankets after looking at the clock.

"Well you did keep me up till dawn." Sirius replied, a smug smile on his face.

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining." Rich said with a raise of the eyebrows as he popped his head out of the blanket.

"I don't know if you remember much but you were on a mission it seemed so that the only thing to come out of my mouth where whimpers and moans." Sirius laughed. Rich smiled broader as he snuggled down against Sirius's chest, neither of them paying any attention when the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"You two aren't up yet." Hermione whined, sitting on a nearby chair.

"After last night I don't think either of us will be UP for a while." Sirius giggled, laughing harder when Hermione glared at him.

"I don't want to hear about your sorted sex games." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"So what do you need." Rich yawned sitting up, deciding to end the battle of wits between his best friend and...fiancé.

"I was just bored and came to look for you, thought you might want to play checkers or...oh my god what is that on your hand?" Hermione said jumping up suddenly, crawling across the bed to sit in front of Rich.

"A ring." Rich smiled, blushing a little.

"Like a ring...ring?" Hermione asked, smile on her face.

"Yes, last night Sirius asked me to marry him and I said yes." Rich smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Hermione smiled leaning over to hug Rich.

"You bloody pedophile." Ginny said from the doorway, a glare on her face.

"Sod off you twit, go back to that dildo you call Harry and relieve us of that shrill tone you call a voice." Rich sighed, falling back into the bed out of annoyance.

"My mum is going to have a field day with this." Ginny grinned.

"You mother is a aging shrew and will end up seven feet under if she doesn't keep to her own business now OUT." Rich yelled, picking up his shoe and throwing it at the girl. Everyone looked on in shock as they heard the squeak Ginny let out as the shoe connected with her forehead, falling backwards into the hall with a great thud.

"You really do have a grace about you love." Sirius laughed, still looking at the stunned girl laying on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH COME ON...I can't be the only one that wants to give the redheaded little weasel a little smack with a rolled up newspaper can I? ANYWAYS I would love to hear what you all thought of this chapter so come on REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	24. The Shack and Chocolate

**I know I've taken a little while to update but this chapter gave me a little trouble...and I know a couple of you might not like it but yeah lol bear with me lol. So yeah, as always I would like to thank my cheerleaders for helping me, especially Third Person Omniscient that helped me work out the trouble I had. Just a warning there is a LOT more than mild Ginny bashing in this chapter, we are talking Ginny beating here people so yeah, if you don't like that then tough LOL.**

* * *

"You attacked my daughter!" Molly yelled storming into the room where Rich and Sirius sat, enjoying a quiet moment snuggling.

"You daughter busted into my room, I think you should be yelling at her not me!" Rich argued back.

"You don't have a bruise the size of an oxford heel on your forehead." Molly said walking into the room more and slamming the door.

"That is bloody it Molly, I have been kind having you here but if you are going to continue to go on this tirade I think you and your family should leave. The only problem with that is that Harry seems to care about you and that little git you call a daughter so I say for all parties involved you stay the hell out of our business." Sirius screamed suddenly, shocking Molly to no end.

"Fine." she snapped, turning and walking out.

"My hero." Rich grinned, wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck with a grin.

"She just doesn't know when to quit." Sirius grumbled walking over and throwing himself across the bed.

"Sirius don't let her get you worked up, she's a loon." Rich replied, trying to comfort his love. Walking over he climbed up on top of his love, leaning down to kiss Sirius gently.

"You're right, you are the only one allowed to get me worked up after all." Sirius smirked, biting his love's bottom lip.

"Damn straight!" Rich giggled, running his hands through Sirius's hair.

"How would you like to take a trip." Sirius smirked, his hands resting on Rich's hips.

"And just where exactly will we be going." Rich asked, laughing as Sirius pulled him up and towards the fireplace.

"It's a surprise." Sirius chuckled, grabbing a handful of powder from a bag on the mantle. Closing his eyes tight as Sirius threw the powder he heard the rush of flames transporting them. Opening his eyes slowly he took in a dilapidated shack, looking at his love confused.

"How romantic." Rich chuckled stepping out of the fireplace.

"It's the Shrieking Shack love, the Marauders and I used to come here when we were in Hogwarts." Sirius chuckled, walking up to wrap his arms around the boy's waist.

"I take it many a practical joke was planned in these rooms?" Rich smirked raising an eyebrow the man.

"You have no idea, come on." Sirius chuckled grabbing his hand and leading him out the door and down the hall to what had to have been the music room.

"I have to admit this would be a cool place to hang out." Rich agreed, peering out the window towards Hogsmeade.

"There's a secret entrance near the willow." Sirius explained.

"That would make it pretty safe wouldn't it." Rich smiled, turning around to find Sirius leaning against the wall with a sexy smirk.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Sirius grinned, stalking towards the boy.

"What has gotten into you?" Rich gulped, backing against the wall. He closed his eyes tight as he felt the man's hot breath on his neck, a hand resting on his hip. This was seeming really familiar to him, sort of like a vampire movie he had seen a couple years ago with a man that looked INCREDIBLY like Sirius.

"Maybe I want to take you right here, right now?" Sirius purred into his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe.

"Oh god." Rich panted, feeling his knees go weak. Before he could fall Sirius's arms went around his waist tight, pulling him to the floor. He could only whimper and pant as he felt hands all over his body, Sirius pulling his clothes off and nipping at each new piece of exposed flesh.

"You taste so good." Sirius purred, his lips finding their way to Rich's hip bone, his teeth scraping against the flesh before trailing lower.

"Please." Rich panting, his fingers knotted in the older man's hair, his head tilted back in ecstacy.

"Please what love, tell me what you want." Sirius asked him, suddenly at his ear. His voice dripped of desire, as did the rather large thing poking into Rich's thigh.

"I want you inside me." Rich panted, looking at Sirius with pleading eyes.

"Your wish is my command." Sirius grinned, leaning down to bite at Rich's hard nipples, sending the boy screaming out in pleasure. Little did they know that they had an audience, Ginny had followed them and was watching them through a crack in the door.

"Bloody hell, who makes noises like that." Ginny gasped listening to the whimpers and groans escaping the boys mouth.

"You'll never know." came a voice from behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was the hex hit her, sending her flying into the door, splintering it and sending her body into the wall on the other side.

"What the hell?" Rich gasped as he stood up, pulling up his jeans. The two looked to the doorway where they found Bellatrix standing with a satisfied smirk on her face. On the floor across from her laid the crumbled body of Ginny, blood running from her mouth and nose.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius cast, hitting Bellatrix. She went rigid, her eyes growing wide before she hit the ground with a great thud, looking up at the two with shock.

"Love, I think Ginny's dead?" Rich gasped, kneeling next to her.

"Go back to Grimauld and getting everyone, hurry." Sirius asked. With a nod Rich rushed into the room with the fireplace, throwing the powder he found himself in the living room of Grimauld to find Molly, Arthur, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hurry, Ginny was attacked." Rich yelled, everyone rushing towards the fireplace.

"What do you mean she's been attacked?" Molly asked scared.

"She followed us to the Shrieking Shack and Bellatrix hexed her through a door, come on!" Rich answered before throwing another handful of powder. Once back at the shack he stood waiting as Molly and Arthur appeared, worried looks on their faces. He led them down the hall to where they found Sirius standing over a bound Bellatrix, cursing her cousin with every foul word she knew it seemed.

"You bitch!" Molly screamed before pouncing onto the woman, Bellatrix letting out a squeak of shock before she felt Molly's hands around her neck. While Molly switched back and fourth from strangling the woman Arthur went to his child's body, kneeling down quietly. Footsteps could be heard rushing down the hall as Remus, Harry, Ron, and Harry burst through the doorway.

"What happened?" Harry gasped, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She followed us here, I guess she was about to come through the door when she was hexed, she went flying through the door and into that wall." Rich tried to explain, looking down as Molly gave a howl and began to now bounce Bellatrix's head off the floor.

"She's dead." Arthur solemnly announced, everyone in the room gasping in shock. Molly let go of the Bellatrix, standing to glare at Sirius and Rich, her eyes narrowing as she crept closer and closer.

"How could you let this happen!" she screamed.

"We didn't even know she was here, how could we have stopped it?" Sirius asked. Arthur grabbed Molly, shaking her a little before taking her down the hallway to go back to Grimauld.

"She's not in her right mind, I'm taking her back to London." Arthur explained.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe she's dead?" Rich sighed as he and Sirius laid on the couch together. They had just gotten back from the funeral, Sirius had stayed in his dog form and stayed close to Rich the entire time afraid of Bellatrix returning. After Molly had been taken home that night Bellatrix had gotten free before the Aurors had arrived and hadn't been seen since.

"Molly is still a wreck, Arthur took her home to watch over her." Sirius said stroking Rich's hair before kissing his forehead lightly.

"I love you." Rich sighed, closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Sirius smiled pulling the boy closer.

Down the hallway Remus and Harry sat talking, Harry was understandably upset by everything and was having constant trouble sleeping. Remus had been so kind to him, holding him as he tried to sleep and staying up into the wee hours to talk about everything that was on Harry's mind. He knew that he could have gone to Sirius but there was something about Remus that made him feel comfortable.

"Chocolate?" Remus asked, pulling a rather large bar from his pocket.

"What is with you and chocolate?" Harry laughed, taking the piece as he chuckled.

"It's delicious, always made me feel better when I was younger too." Remus explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I was a teenage werewolf, you try opening up to people." Remus chuckled, Harry nodding with a smirk.

"I know what you mean, the one that lived isn't exactly an easy thing to open up about either." Harry chuckled looking up into Remus's eyes. Harry began to notice that Remus had really rather beautiful eyes, deep and easy to fall into. Before Harry knew what he was doing he slowly leaned into the older man and gently kissed him, relishing in the taste of chocolate and Remus Lupin.

"I'm so sorry!" Remus gasped standing up.

"I'm sorry too!" Harry frowned, totally confused as he rushed to the bathroom. What the hell was he doing, he had just lost the girl that he was in love with and now he was kissing Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Sooo...yeah whatcha think? OKAY OKAY I understand that some of you are a little upset lol but what can I say I am a Spoom AKA Ginny hater, shes just plain annoying!! As always REVIEW cause I likies reviews mostest lol.**


	25. Sex and Shopping

**I told you I would get back into the swing of things lol. So yeah I am quiet please with this chapter, I had SOOOO much fun with this one lol. ANYWAYS, as always I am requesting all the reviews I can get so hop on it people...and while you are at it hop on over to the two bestest writers in the world Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscient and review some of their stories.**

* * *

"I kissed Harry." Remus announced walking into Sirius and Rich's bedroom. They would have been shocked, had Sirius not been in the act of fucking Rich into the mattress.

"Blood HELL MOONY!" Sirius yelled, crawling off the rather annoyed boy.

"The door was closed for a reason." huffed the boy, glaring at Remus.

"I need help, I was comforting Harry and we kissed." Remus sighed ignoring the glares as he walked over and sat on a nearby chair.

"Right good timing." Rich chuckled looking at the poor confused man.

"I couldn't help it, we were talking and then next thing I knew lips were flying." Remus whined, leaning back into the chair.

"Has it been that long for you?" Sirius asked with a laugh pulling Rich into his arms.

"It not that you ass!" Remus growled.

"Good cause if you are looking to screw over my godson I will hurt you." Sirius explained.

"You know I'm not like that Padfoot, but how could this happen after everything with Ginny." Remus ranted.

"If I may interject if Harry had really loved Ginny I don't think he would have kissed you." Rich added.

"You think?" Remus asked looking up.

"What did Harry do after the kiss?" Rich asked.

"He ran into the bathroom." Remus replied with a defeated sigh.

"He likes you, I would give him some time though." Rich smiled, groaning happily as Sirius nipped at his neck.

"When did you get so smart?" Sirius chuckled.

"Oh please, I am the king of awkward moments, I mean I fell out of a window into your arms." Rich giggled.

"True." Sirius agreed.

"So have you heard anything about Molly?" Remus asked.

"Arthur says she's doing better and asks to let the brood stay here for the summer." Sirius answered.

"She does need some quiet time." Remus agreed.

"You don't mind them here do you?" Sirius asked.

"Why should I mind?" Rich asked confused.

"You are my boyfriend, you do have a say in the matter." Sirius smirked.

"Oh, I don't mind." Rich answered still bewildered.

"Good, how is Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"I guess she's been owling Neville a lot, seems they've forged a strong friendship so far." Rich explained happily, glad that Hermione was moving on.

"Rich I need your help." Hermione stated walking in.

"These people do realize doors aren't purely ornamental correct?" Rich asked with a chuckle.

"Neville just asked me out!" Hermione practically screamed.

"And you want me to help how?" Rich asked confused.

"Well I was hoping you would go into London with me to go shopping." Hermione asked hopefully.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Remus asked.

"We'll be careful, please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, under one condition." Rich smiled sweetly.

"Of course." Hermione nodded.

"You and Remus get the hell out so Sirius and I can finish having sex." Rich yelled taking everyone, including Sirius off guard.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So did you and Sirius have fun?" Hermione chuckled as the pair walked up and down through racks of clothes.

"Yes, we have fun." Rich chuckled as Hermione held up yet another shirt.

"To girly?" Hermione asked holding it up to her body.

"It's covered in tiny little roses and is baby pink, boyish it ain't." Rich chuckled.

"I just have no idea what to wear!" Hermione grumbled.

"You'll be fine, just look for something that you would be comfortable in and suits you." Rich said trying to comfort his friend, that was until he spotted the leather pants just behind the girl.

"See something you like?" Hermione chuckled as she watched her friend pick up the pants.

"These would be so sexy on Sirius." Rich drooled, looking them over.

"What about you, Sirius would go wild." Hermione added.

"I dunno, I'm more a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy." Rich fidgeted nervously.

"At least try them on." Hermione smirked, pushing Rich towards the dressing room. With a sigh he gave in, slipping them on and then totally and completely refusing to walk out of the dressing room.

"No way in hell." Rich whispered through the door.

"Come on, you know I could unlock this door." Hermione whispered back, chuckling at the annoyed sigh Rich gave. Hiding his face in his hands a blushing Rich walked out of the room, waiting for the comments.

"Wow, those look good." Hermione smiled, a little shocked.

"Lucky girl." A sales clerk giggled walking by. Hermione let out a loud laugh as Rich suddenly ducked back into the dressing room, slamming the door shut.

"Gonna get them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I'll only wear them for Sirius." Rich chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So when is he arriving?" Rich asked as he laid across Hermione's bed, reading through the various letters Neville had sent her.

"Around 8 by floo, thank you so much for cooking." Hermione yelled through the bathroom door.

"Well I figured it would be better than letting the poor boy starve." Rich giggled.

"I can cook you know." Hermione argued, still getting ready in the bathroom.

"Toast doesn't count." Rich smirked, shaking his head. He had to chuckle at the blatant flirting coming from Neville Longbottom in the letters, Rich was surprised he had it in him. Then again, as the said, it was always the quiet ones and Neville was just about as quiet as they came. He wondered if secretly Neville was some sort of fetishist, only able to reach orgasm while in a green house, or maybe being spanked by tree limbs was his thing Rich thought with a chuckle.

"So how do I look?" Hermione asked walking out of the bathroom, she was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her purple top and bouncing back and fourth on her heels under her long white skirt.

"You look fine." Rich smiled.

"Thanks, I'm going to wait downstairs for him." Hermione smiled. Rich nodded, walking out of the room with her and back to his. He heard the shower running so he decided to curl up on the bed, opening his journal and scribbling in it for a while.

"Love is that you?" Sirius asked through the door.

"Yep." Rich answered, chuckling at the familiarity.

"Be right out!" Sirius yelled back. After finishing up he closed his journal and put it on the night stand, looking up as Sirius walked out of the bathroom. Rich gripped the blanket and gulped as he realized Sirius was wearing the leather pants he had bought and nothing else.

"You look amazing." Rich whispered.

"Thank you love." Sirius grinned back, slinking across the room and climbing on top of the boy.

* * *

**So whatcha think, I must say I am quite happy with it lol. So why don't you REVIEW PEOPLE, spill everything that is going on in those brains out onto the paper and tell me whatcha think!**


	26. Relationships Abound and a Secret Object

**Sorry about the delay people...well I'm really not all that sorry cause I went to see VOLTAIRE...squeee lol. Yep, much fun was had and I got to drool over tall sexy goth boys and one very cute sexy goth musician lol. ANYWAYS, here is the next chapter I've decided to have a little contest and as evil and dubiously naughty as I am I decided WHY THE HELL NOT lol. Okay so here it is, towards the end of the chapter there is mention of something in a top drawer and I was YOU the reader to decide what it is...be warned it is naughty so if you don't have a dirty mind you need not apply lol. I will read through the suggestions and announce a winner in the next chapter so have fun people and let your minds go. Oh, and as always I would like to thank my cheerleaders, Third Person Omniscient and Lillith Nocturne...so yeah GO READ NOW!!**

* * *

Laying under the covers, his naked body pressed against Sirius, Rich chuckled to himself at how stupid he had been when it came to sex. Yes, he might have been inexperienced but there was nothing even close to what his body felt when Sirius kissed and touched him. After last night's romp he was feeling particularly good, his body still buzzing as he watched the rain on the window. Given, it wasn't rare to have a rainstorm in London but Rich always loved the rain, the sound on the roof, the feeling of it on his skin, the smell in the air all made for a perfect moment if you asked Rich.

"Good morning love." Rich heard Sirius mumble under the covers, pulling Rich tighter against him.

"I never thought I would find someone that was less of a morning person than me." Rich chuckled as he rolled over to face his love.

"If I had a choice I would never leave this bed." Sirius answered, his eyes only half open.

"Have a nice night sleep love?" Rich asked stroking Sirius's hair, something he loved to do and did quite often.

"Yeah, I had the strangest dream though." Sirius yawned.

"What was it?" Rich asked.

"I was at Gryffindor hiding in a teacher's room, I was dating this fox and Remus and Severus were snogging like rabbits." Sirius replied confused.

"A fox?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, he had a really bushy tail and long black hair." Sirius chuckled.

"Sounds interesting." Rich smirked, pulling Sirius into a deep kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So how did everything go?" Rich asked as laid on the floor of Hermione's room.

"It went really well, I think at least." Hermione replied, still hiding under her blankets.

"Well what happened, let me be the judge." Rich laughed nudging the mattress, Hermione's hand coming out of the blanket only momentarily to slap at Rich's foot.

"We talked until one in the morning, drinking coffee and laughing. Neville poured tea onto his lap at one point though but it was so adorable." Hermione chuckled.

"Poor guy, he's probably so embarrassed." Rich grinned.

"And then before he left he kissed me." Hermione barely squeaked out.

"So how was it?" Rich asked peeking under the blanket.

"It was sweet, nothing to heavy just a little peck on the lips but it was pretty nice." Hermione blushed.

"Sounds about like Neville, but it sounds like you really enjoyed it." Rich smiled.

"How are you and Sirius?" Hermione asked hoping to change the subject.

"Amazing, god so amazing." Rich said falling back into the floor with a dramatic sigh.

"Boy toy." Hermione chuckled.

"Whore!" Rich chuckled shooting up, smacking the lump on the bed with a pillow.

"What's going on with Harry lately, he seems moodier than usual?" Hermione asked.

"You promise that this goes no further than this room?" Rich asked rushing across the room to lock the door.

"Oi, what is it?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Remus and Harry kissed." Rich whispered, wanting to laugh as he watched he eyes grow wide.

"THEY WHAT? Since when is Harry gay?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but from what Remus told Sirius and I it sounds like they like each other." Rich shrugged sitting next to the girl on her bed.

"Next thing you know Ron will be nailing Snape." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, there's a mental image I need." Rich rolled his eyes as he nudged her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Harry." Sirius smiled walking into his godson's room.

"Hey Sirius." Harry sighed as he laid on his bed looking out his window.

"Something bothering you?" Sirius asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What if you feel like you should be feeling something that you should be feeling because you really aren't and instead are feeling something that you think is wrong and shouldn't feel at all." Harry asked and while it made perfect sense to him Sirius felt like he was just getting off a roller coaster.

"Care to simplify that for me?" Sirius asked totally confused.

"I should feel sadder about Ginny but I don't, and now I'm having feelings for someone else and I don't think I should because Ginny just died." Harry sighed.

"You feel what you feel, that's all that matters. Don't feel guilty because you think you should feel one way, only you can decide what's right for you." Sirius tried to explain.

"What if I'm afraid of what people are going to say?" Harry asked.

"You can't live your life like that, you have to do what makes you happy." Sirius smiled.

"Can I move in here, with you? I suspect Rich is going to be moving in here but I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you are always welcome here Harry." Sirius smiled before leaving. Walking down the hall he spotted Remus quietly sitting in one of the parlors, biting his nails it seemed.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

"What do you think?" Remus sighed.

"You really need to sit down and talk with him, that's the only way its going to get better." Sirius replied to his friend.

"But what if I make it worse?" Remus asked nervously.

"I love you to death Moony but if you don't get your ass down that hallway and talk to him I am going to kick in your teeth." Sirius chuckled.

"Fine, supportive friend you are." Remus mumbled getting up and walking towards Harry's room. Once inside he stared nervously at the teen laying on the bed, gulping when he realized that his shirt was rising up exposing his happy trail and a bit of his boxers.

"Harry can we talk?" Remus asked, watching as the boy sat up to stare at him.

"Yeah what do you need?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to talk about what happened, I hope I didn't scare you or anything." Remus asked nervously.

"No, just caught me off guard." Harry answered straightening out the blanket on the bed, determined to look anywhere other than the man in the room.

"It was just one of those in the moment things." Remus nodded walking over to sit on the bed across from the boy.

"It doesn't have to be." Harry stated almost inaudibly. Remus wasn't even sure he had said it as his head shot up to look into Harry's eyes, not noticing that he was leaning into the boy.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"If that's what you want." Harry said, instead of a reply he suddenly felt the older man on top of him, kissing him. Harry couldn't help but whimper out as he felt Remus's hands sliding under his shirt. Almost instinctually he wrapped his legs around the man's waist as he felt Remus biting and sucking on his neck.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You do realize love that once everything comes out poor Ron's head is going to explode." Sirius chuckled, stroking Rich's hair as he laid on his chest.

"If nothing else it will be ever so entertaining." Rich laughed, Sirius tapping him on top of the head teasingly.

"You aren't being helpful, this could all be very disastrous for Harry." Sirius chuckled.

"I think he will be fine, Ron might be dumber than a box of rocks but he is fairly loyal to Harry and if this is what he wants I think he will accept it." Rich sighed happily, kissing Sirius's stomach softly.

"You are probably right." Sirius agreed.

"Now if you could just keep that in your mind at all times things would be so much easier." Rich chuckled.

"I think I've corrupted you a little." Sirius laughed, noticing how his love was losing some of his nervousness.

"Just a little, you do remember what happened last night, I think handcuffs, candles, ice cubes, and thing in your top drawer constitutes more than a little corruption." Rich laughed, gasping when Sirius suddenly tweaked his nipples.

"What was that?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing." Rich panted out as he was pulled under the blankets.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah...whatcha think? GET THOSE MINDS TO WORK ON THE OBJECT...hehe come on and have fun people and of course REVIEW!!**


	27. The Drawer and Morning Messes

**YAY a new and exciting chapter of UNEXPECTELY!! So as always I would like to thank all that reviewed my stories, especially my two cheerleaders Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscient...for they are AMAZING!! I just finished 3 one shots for TPO and she is going to post them soon and turn one of them into a story I believe. I had sooo much fun with them and I suggest people popping over there to read them...as well as the rest of her work cause it is sooo like uber amazing lol. Well anyways on to the new chappy and remember REVIEW PEOPLE!!**

* * *

Rich groaned as he pulled the blankets away from his head, looking at the burnt candles that lined the room. He and Sirius had gotten more than a little kinky last night and Rich was quite sure he would be walking funny most of the day. Swinging out of bed he almost tripped when he stepped on the vibrator that laid on the floor, smirking as he picked it up and put it back into the drawer with the flavored lube and cat-o-nine tails.

He slowly walked across the room and into the bathroom, drawing a nice hot bath and slipping in. Closing his eyes he rested his head back against the porcelain, sighing as the hot water began to relax his muscles. He might feel the urge to complain and pout but he wouldn't have given up last night's exploits for anything in the world.

"Morning love, how are you feeling?" Sirius yawned as he walked in.

"Sore." Rich grumbled sinking lower into the water.

"Poor dear." Sirius smirked, leaning down to kiss the top of his lovers head.

"I think you should go make me some breakfast, and if you come back with oatmeal you won't get a repeat of last night for a very long time." Rich smirked.

"So bacon and eggs okay?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sounds good." Rich chuckled, quite happy that he was well on his way to having his boyfriend whipped.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry sighed as he climbed out of bed and tossed his boxers into his hamper, annoyed with yet another wet dream involving Remus and it seemed a rather large bottle of honey. Cranking the water to about as hot has he could stand it he slipped into the water stream and began to clean himself.

Last night he and Remus had decided to see how things went, to take things slowly and explore their developing relationship. Harry however was having trouble with the task of not raping Remus and it was only day one of the relationship. Things were becoming quite evident in his mind, he wanted Remus and he wanted him now. With a whimper he switched the hot water to cold and went to work on calming his hormones for the day or he knew he would go insane.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Padfoot?" Remus asked sticking his head into the room.

"He's down in the kitchen, what do you need choco-boy?" Rich chuckled from the bed.

"Very droll but I could use your advice." Remus asked walking into the room.

"What do you need?" Rich yawned, motioning to a chair near the bed.

"Are boys still horny at your age?" Remus asked, Rich almost falling back into the bed laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Rich chuckled.

"Well Harry and I decided to start a relationship, but he wants to hold off on sex and I thought it might be because he really wasn't attracted to me physically." Remus responded, in his usual rambling way.

"Remus, Harry is still rather confused. He might realize that Ginny wasn't really want he wanted but that doesn't mean he is exactly ready to chew the buttons off your pants just yet." Rich smirked.

"Whose chewing off whose buttons?" Sirius asked walking in with a tray of food.

"Our poor Remus here has his knickers in a twist." Rich giggled, smiling broadly as Sirius placed the large tray of food before him.

"Does the boy have a hallow leg?" Remus laughed.

"I want to make sure he's well fed." Sirius defended, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Especially if he wants into my pants again." Rich smirked chomping on a piece of bacon.

"Padfoot, whipped?" Remus teased.

"Call me whatever you want, with sex like this I will take any teasing you dish out." Sirius practically purred climbing into bed next to his lover.

"Don't rub it in, Harry has told poor Remus he wants to wait and so it seems Remus is going to have to rely on his hand for a while longer." Rich lightly scolded his lover, offering him a chunk of bagel which he happily took.

"It's only understandable, I believe Harry is a virgin." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I just love that the two of you are discussing my sex life like this." Remus pouted.

"Calm down Remus, things will work out." Sirius laughed.

"Hello all!" Hermione smiled happily as she walked in, laying across the couch near the fireplace.

"It seems our room has become the cool new hang out." Rich chuckled.

"Well it's either here or in one of the living rooms where Ron is sulking." Remus replied.

"And since Ron still blames you he won't dare come in here." Hermione added.

"I can't wait for that to come to a head." Rich grumbled.

"You're scared of Ron?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"No but he'll drag Harry into it and I think he's been through enough." Rich sighed, ripping off the crust of his toast before tossing it onto his plate.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sirius soothed, kissing his lovers shoulder.

"You know with the way you coddle him you would think Rich was having your baby." Remus chuckled.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE!" Rich scolded, throwing the rest of his bagel at the man.

"Certainly does have the temperament." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah well since that is scientifically impossible as well as just plain never gonna happen you will have to be the only one with stretch marks." Rich grumbled, glaring at Sirius when he heard the man chuckling.

"Well you are a little bitchy today." Sirius giggled.

"Only because you rode me like a horse last night." Rich smirked, thinking it would make his man blush. Sighing and sulking more when he realized that it only seemed to make Sirius smile proudly and wrap his arm tighter around him.

"You thought that would embarrass him?" Remus laughed.

"I forgot who I was dealing with." Rich grumbled.

"YOU!" Ron shouted throwing open the door and pointing his wand at the couple on the bed.

"Bloody hell, I knew it." Rich snapped.

* * *

**So...whatcha think huh huh huh huh huh huh poke lol well come on, take some time out of your very busy life to sit down and REVIEW THIS BAD BOY lol, you know you want to and I would love to hear what you think!**


	28. Stars and Unicorns

**I've ended one story and started in sequel and I think in the processes I relaxed a little and let a little of my crazy out of the asylum...which you will be able to tell from this chapter. I welcome all those who read this story of mine to check out my others and review them...pwease...but if not then I hope you take the time to review this one. ANYWAYS I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed me and especially...as always...my two amazing cheerleader Third Person Omniscient and Lillith Nocturne for they are AMAZING.**

* * *

"Oh put that bloody thing down Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Sod off, its because of them that my sister is dead and my mum is going blooming crazy!" Ron argued stalking the room.

"Your sister followed us to the shack!" Rich growled standing, pulling his wand as well.

"How do we know you didn't hex her and blame Bellatrix!" Ron demanded.

"You're on to me, Bellatrix is really a sweet kind woman that I stalk, all her crimes have been me you baboon's arse!" Rich snapped before casting expelliarmus, catapulting Ron's wand out of his hand.

"I think you best take Ron to his room Moony." Sirius said finally stepping in, pulling Rich away from his stance glaring into Ron's eyes.

"Right, come on." Remus said quietly leading the boy away.

"Are you okay love?" Sirius asked stroking his lovers hair.

"I'll be fine." Rich softened, snuggling into Sirius's arms.

"I can't believe he actually came here looking for a fight, what did he think he was going to accomplish?" Hermione chuckled.

"He obviously wasn't in his right mind." Sirius added, pulling Rich onto the bed next to him.

"Well you two have fun I'm going to go get ready for my date." Hermione smiled hopping up.

"Another date, seems the fair Longbottom is sweet on you." Rich chuckled.

"Sod off." Hermione laughed as she left.

"Things are never dull in this house are they." Sirius chuckled.

"Ever think about running away?" Rich sighed.

"Where would you like to go love?" Sirius asked reaching over to stroke his cheek.

"I dunno, I'm up for suggestions." Rich said looking up into Sirius's eyes.

"Well what are you in the mood for surf, snow, or forest?" Sirius asked.

"As nice as surf and snow sound there is something so appealing about the thought of going to some hidden little house deep in the woods away from everything." Rich said hopefully.

"I know a nice little manor in the middle of Ireland away from everything if you are interested." Sirius smirked.

"Shall I pack now or after I thank you in ways that make your eyes roll back." Rich grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not, you and Rich are not traipsing off into the woods so you can partake in some sort of naked debacle." Remus argued over the table.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of the same." Sirius smirked.

"Dumbledore wants us to keep the children safe here at Grimauld." Remus shot back.

"All we have to do is cast a protection spell over the manor in question and tell Dumbledore where we will be, come on it will do us all well to get out of the city." Sirius pleaded.

"You contact Dumbledore and then we will see." Remus relented.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for letting me come Mr. Black." Neville bumbled a little to Sirius in their train car.

"All the thanks goes to Remus for allowing this incredible get away." Sirius grinned, looking over at his friend who only glared at him.

"This place is safe right?" Hermione asked, ever thoughtful girl she was.

"Sirius and I went ahead yesterday and cast the necessary charms." Remus nodded comfortingly.

"How do you know about it?" Harry asked, quite happy to get away from everything.

"It was one of the places I hid out while I was on the run." Sirius smiled, looking down at Rich on his lap.

"So well hidden and the last place anyone would look, sounds good to me." Rich nodded happily.

"What about the order meetings?" Harry questioned.

"Dumbledore has been told and we will hold meetings at the manor." Sirius explained, smiling as he felt the train slow. Stepping off the train they were met with a quiet little station, mostly deserted accept for a small news stand and the ticket booth.

"There should be a van waiting for us." Remus nodded leading the way. As the group came down the steps outside the began to freeze as each one looked up to the transportation before them.

"Love, there's a unicorn painted on that van...that purple van." Rich stated in shock as he beheld the horrible 70's throw back.

"It's the only thing that could fit us all." Sirius shrugged pulling keys out of his pocket to open the back. Opening it Rich couldn't help but cackle as he took in the giant water bed with green shag floor below.

"Oh my bloody god." Hermione squeaked.

"Come on, lets get going." Sirius chuckled tossing the keys to Remus before pulling Rich onto the waterbed next to him.

"Where did you find this god awful thing." Harry smirked as he climbed in.

"Well if you promise not to tell its mine, I got it after I graduated from Hogwarts." Sirius smirked.

"Does the bed have as many miles as the van?" Rich asked with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that you are the first person I have ever had on this bed with me." Sirius smiled proudly.

"Good answer." Hermione chuckled. Once everyone was ready Remus started the van and they were on their way, watching the lush forest pass by out a small star shaped window towards the back. It didn't take them long till they turned onto an old dirt road and found the small manor, its wrought iron gates thick with ivy making it nearly impossible to see inside the stone walls.

"Looks nice." Hermione smiled looking up at the two story home.

"Beautiful surroundings." Neville agreed looking around at all the beautiful foliage.

"Lets get inside." Remus urged, walking up the steps and unlocking the door. What you saw when you walking into Grimauld was the complete opposite of their new residence, dusty cream tiles met their feet as they took in the sky blue walls. This new home didn't give a sense of a trash compactor on thanksgiving but instead a sparse welcoming home.

"Master bedroom!" Rich suddenly yelled rushing up the grand staircase and down a large hallway. Running as fast as he could he threw open a set of large doors and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a large canopy bed, grinning at the possibilities that came into his head.

"I love you so very much." Sirius chuckled walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Do you see what I see." Rich grinned, turning to look into his lovers beautiful eyes.

"I see a bedroom." Sirius shrugged not catching on quiet yet.

"I see a canopy bed with four posts, great for tying things too." Rich smirked, leaning in to suck on Sirius's bottom lip.

"I love how you think." Sirius groaned, pulling Rich tighter against him.

"Of course you do." Rich answered playfully, sliding his hands down Sirius's body.

"I would love to continue this but Remus needs our help with dinner." Sirius sighed, taking Rich's hands in his and pulling them up to kiss the palms gently.

"I guess it can wait." Rich smiled, leaning in to peck Sirius sweetly.

* * *

**So did you pick up the beautiful and incredible crazy straight from my brain...huh huh huh...yeah I know I am incredible ain't I? LOL anyways as always I ask my readers to please take the time to review...huh huh huh pwease!**


	29. Books and Weddings

**I have had a LONG day...but writing makes me happy so thats what I did. You might not have asked for that window into my world but there you go...live with it lol. ANYWAYS, I would like to thank my readers for reading and the reviewers for reviewing and hope you all enjoy this chapter and of course...REVIEW PEOPLE!! I would like to suggest that all of you stop by and read my cheerleaders stories, that would be of course Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscient...and while you are at it stop by the wonderfully talented Pumpkinjuice's stories and read a couple of those, you can find links to them on my profile.**

* * *

"So can you two help me cook dinner?" Remus asked as he, Sirius, Rich, and Harry stood in the kitchen of their new home.

"I'm not exactly a whizz with food." Sirius mentioned warily as he looked over the kitchen.

"I'll help Remus, you sit down." Rich chuckled pushing Sirius into a chair.

"Any idea what to cook?" Remus asked as he opened the fridge, standing back to survey the contents.

"Grab that hamburger we will have spaghetti, well that is if you bought pasta?" Rich asked hopefully.

"There's some right here." Harry answered opening up a cabinet. It didn't take long after that for the meal to be done, everyone sitting around the table enjoying the company.

"What's town like, any books stores or libraries?" Hermione asked hopefully looking towards Remus and Sirius.

"They have a little bookstore I believe." Remus nodded between bites of his garlic bread.

"Want to go in with me tomorrow?" Hermione asked looking between Harry, Neville, and Rich.

"Why not, could be fun." Harry agreed.

"Maybe we could stop by a nursery if they have any?" Neville asked hopefully.

"We could look around." Hermione shrugged.

"Perfect opportunity for Remus and I to talk." Sirius nodded, Remus looking over at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you we need to talk about?" Remus asked warily.

"Stuff." Sirius answered cryptically.

"If you say so." Remus shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Muggle books." Harry said quietly as they walked around the rather small cozy book store. There were over stuffed chairs and couches everywhere and a small coffee stand in the corner making it Hermione and Rich's dream.

"Oh poetry." Rich smiled picking up a large book by Pablo Neruda.

"Love poetry, someone is lost." Hermione chuckled, Harry and Neville joining in.

"Its beautiful thank you very much." Rich argued back playfully.

"May I help you?" came behind them, turning to see a rather tall college aged boy with long raven colored hair and deep green eyes.

"Just looking." Harry nodded politely.

"Thank you though." Rich smiled, turning back to his friends.

"I love you as the plant that never blooms but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers. Thanks to your love a certain fragrance, risen darkly from the earth, lives darkly in my body." the boy smiled catching Rich completely off guard.

"That's from my favorite poem." Rich gasped shocked.

"I saw you carrying the book of Neruda, by the way my name is Colin." he smiled nodding to the boy.

"Nice to meet you Colin, I'm Rich." he answered, nodding.

"Would you care to get some coffee with me sometime, maybe accompany me to a little club we have in town." the boy grinned moving closer surprising Rich.

"That sounds fun and all but I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." Rich chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Colin blushed.

"It's okay, I'm flattered but madly in love." Rich smiled, nodding as Colin walked away.

"You crushed the poor boys heart." Hermione nudged him as they walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So what is this big thing you want to talk about." Remus asked, sitting across from Sirius at the kitchen table.

"What would you think of Rich and I getting married this summer?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Are you mad, don't you think he's a little young?" Remus asked.

"I know but I thought this would be the perfect place, we could send for his sister from Dumbledore and do everything in the back yard." Sirius added, standing and beginning to pace.

"I don't know, I think you should talk to Rich about all this." Remus sighed worried.

"I guess you are right." Sirius relented.

"Then again who am I to judge since I'm in love with Harry." Sirius chuckled.

"How is that going?" Sirius asked.

"Its going well, we are taking it really slow." Remus nodded.

"WE'RE HOME!" Rich yelled as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, perching himself on Sirius's lap.

"Find anything?" Sirius smiled, leaning in to kiss his lover softly.

"Yeah, a replacement if you are ever unable to fulfill your duties." Hermione chuckled, ducking at the apple that came flying at her head.

"Care to fill me in?" Sirius questioned.

"Some boy at the book store tried to pick me up, I told him that I was madly in love and there was no point." Rich answered, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Was he attractive?" Sirius asked curious.

"I guess, I didn't really notice." Rich shrugged truthfully.

"He barely gave him the time of day till the guy quoted poetry, it was rather adorable." Harry chuckled.

"He quoted poetry?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, he saw the book I was holding and started quoting from my favorite poem then asked me to coffee and a club." Rich answered.

"Well he will have to go through me." Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around Rich.

"Don't worry, there is no one that will ever take your place." Rich smiled kissing his neck.

"Maybe you would like to go to that club with me tonight Neville?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'd love to." Neville nodded shyly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Love do you get asked out a lot?" Sirius asked as he climbed into bed next to his lover.

"Not really, that was the first guy in a while other than you." Rich shrugged, laying his head on Sirius's chest.

"How about before me?" Sirius asked, Rich smiling as he began to catch on.

"Love are you jealous?" Rich smirked looking up into the older man's eyes.

"Well its just that you are young and I would think that guy are asking you out a lot." Sirius answered nervously.

"I went on a date with two guys before you love, and they were only one date each." Rich said as he leaned down and kissed Sirius's chest.

"Why no more than one?" Sirius asked interested.

"Cause I'm a bumbling fool, I tend to be a klutz." Rich answered snuggling tighter into Sirius.

"Well I think it makes you cuter." Sirius grinned kissing the top of the boys head.

* * *

**So whatcha think huh huh huh TELL ME I wanna know lol. **


	30. Wedding Planning and Woes

**I know this is a rather short chapter but I could really use some help people. I love writing this story and from all the hits and favorites it got I decided that I should bring it back but I would like your help...A LOT lol. I have a couple ideas for the future of this story but I would really like to hear what all of you think and maybe a few ideas on where it should go next so PLEASE HELP ME lol.**

* * *

Rich woke up happy and completely happy, snuggling deep into the down comforters and kissing the soft skin of his lover. He couldn't help but smile as he felt Sirius's arms tighten around him, pulling the younger man closer to him. Rich could lay like this forever, safe in the arms of the man who loved him and never ever want to move.

"How did you sleep?" Sirius asked, leaning down to softly kiss the side of the boys neck.

"How about we just live here forever?" Rich chuckled kissing Sirius's chest and stomach, chuckling when he noticed the blanket begin to tent.

"I can't help it." Sirius groaned, reaching down to pull his lover up into a deep kiss. Rich sighed happily as he ground his hips into the hips of his lover, groaning as he felt Sirius reach down and take his legs and pull them up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are those two at it again?" Remus grumbled from the kitchen table, looking up at the ceiling as the group heard faint moaning.

"You're surprised?" Hermione chuckled, noticing how dark Harry was blushing.

"I guess I shouldn't be, Sirius has always been incorrigible." Remus sighed, obviously becoming uncomfortable as well.

"Neville why don't you and I take a walk?" Hermione asked, deciding that the tension in the room was getting to be a little to much. Neville gave a smile and a nod, following the girl into the back yard where he went about pointing out the various plants he had learned about from his herbology books.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go into town…on a date?" Harry asked chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"I'd really like that Harry." Remus smiled shyly, looking over at Harry before taking the boy by shock as he pressed his lips against the boy's.

"You can do that more often if you like." Harry smiled, blushing a little.

"Maybe I will." Remus grinned, kissing the boy again.

"Necking in the kitchen of all places." Rich smirked as he walked through the kitchen, Remus and Harry shooting back into their respective chairs like they had been caught by Mother Superior.

"You are a pain in the ass you realize." Harry growled a little.

"Its not like I was telling you to stop, go about your business." Rich said waving his hands dismissively as he searched the fridge for food.

"Is that all the two of you do, eat and have sex?" Remus asked glaring at the boy.

"No, sometimes we talk." Rich glared, tossing a grape at the man as he made his way upstairs. Inside his room he found Sirius laying across the bed reading a book, the blankets around him almost like a nest.

"Oh, food." He smiled, reaching for a sandwich from the plate.

"Love, do you think all we do is have sex?" Rich asked, sitting down next to the man and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Where did this come from?" Sirius asked, leaning over to kiss his lover's forehead.

"Remus and Harry teasing me downstairs, it just got to me a little." Rich sighed, falling back into the bed and pulling the blanket up over his head.

"If you want I'll go kick their ass later?" Sirius asked, hoping to cheer Rich up.

"You are very sweet, thank you love." Rich chuckled a little, leaning in and kissing Sirius lightly.

"Sit up, there is something I want to talk to you about." Sirius said as he pulled Rich up fast, causing the boy to laugh more.

"What?" Rich laughed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"How would you feel about getting married here?" Sirius asked, watching the boys eyes grow huge.

"Really, I mean you said you wanted to take things slow?" Rich gasped, his mind racing a million miles a minute.

"Yes, I thought that we could have a quiet little ceremony here." Sirius asked hopefully, getting up on his knees as he took Rich's hand.

"Yes, okay lets do it." Rich agreed, Sirius cheering and picking Rich up and pulling him against him.

"So what kind of wedding would you like?" Sirius asked, stroking his fingers up and down the boys chest as they fell back onto the bed together.

"Something quiet and personal, I would prefer it was just friends." Rich explained.

"Then that is what you will have." Sirius smiled as he kissed the lips of the boy he loved.

"I hate to break this to you though, I'm not of age yet so that might give us some problems." Rich chuckled.

"Well it doesn't have to be legal, it could just be a little ceremony. I just really want to do this for us." Sirius almost pleaded as he walked back over to the boy.

"I won't deny you that love, as long as you include me in the choices I am all for this." Rich smiled.

* * *

**I must tell you it feels sooo good to be back working on this story again and I am starting to really think about bringing back Domesticating the Dog again too....GOD it feels good to write again. So as I asked I would really be incredibly greatful to some help with this story so if you could please review and maybe give me some ideas and maybe tell me where you would like me to take the characters next i would be in your debt....for like EVER lol.**


End file.
